


Unknown Territories

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [84]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: (lol), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Jaymi, Demon Zayn, Fairy Harry, Human Louis, M/M, Mage Niall, Mpreg, Vampire Jaymi, Vessel George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George learns the truth about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Territories

**Author's Note:**

> The plot sucks and here's to my first Shensley. (Out of so many to come.)
> 
> Realised this is technically under vampire oneshot series I've since Jaymi is a vampire-demon hybrid. Oh well.

_"I'm sorry,"_ George remembers Jaymi telling him that night.  _"You know how I feel about this."_

 _"Sorry that? What, Jaym?"_   Worry coloured George's voice, his worst fears coming forth.  _"You can't do this to me..."_

 _"That I keep hurting you, just because I'm unsure of what I want,"_ his soft eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. _"What I really needed all along."_

_"This is about your ex, isn't it? Olly?"_

_"Good-bye, George."_

  Three weeks later, long into the European tour George has with his bandmates, it's hard to deal with a broken heart. During last almost-month, his heart became so fragile and the first to comfort him was Josh, the guy who always loved him.

  It wasn't, isn't, enough, right?

  George thought about self-harm, but that's selfish and not enough.

  He thinks they're in Italy now, or some other place where the sun shines really bright. You know, the non-England weather that everyone else seems to be so blessed with. So here he is, dressed in his swim trunks and a pair of Ray-Bans, alone other than the bare-minimum security guards.

  "I'll be find in the washroom, I know how to flush, thank you," he tells the bald, really muscular guard, whose shaded eyes don't say other than 'be quick'. George lets the trunks pool around his feet and empties his bladder, thinking it's rather uncomfortable his guards are literally right outside the small area, able to hear everything.

  Good thing he's not wanking this time.

  Last time he was at an Italian beach...

  Jaymi and he went at it for the first time.

  He doesn't hear anything so he takes that as a good sign and climbs through the window that's too tiny even for his skinny frame and sees that the coast (no pun) is clear. He takes the risk and runs to his car, starts it, and drives somewhere.

 

-

 

  George ends up driving for hours in his trunks, nothing else, and the fucking sunlight is so strong, he thinks his dick is sweating.

  He's in tears — that’s a given — and when he misses a red light, well, he sees a bright light engulfing him.

 

-

 

  "Wake the hell up, you ungrateful human being."

  George hasn't a clue why the voice sounds too familiar and he can see why.

  It's his bandmate, Josh, but there's a pair of gigantic white wings and he's bloody glowing.

  "I'm dead," George mutters to himself, which the angel doesn't miss. "Send me to hell for the suicide?"

  "Actually, I'm here to give you a second chance," his otherwise familiar grin grows on his perfect visage. "I'm sort of in control over the newly-deads and since you died - awfully by a truck - I guess you're here. But," George has half a mind to walk through the iron bridge when the angel says the waited 'but'. "There's a whole new world for you if you listen to me. Go back, don't cross the bridge and wake up. I'll guide you from then."

  Next thing George sees is a bright, supernova blue ball enveloping him in its embrace.

 

-

 

  George wakes up at the hospital, with the stupid heart monitor things attached to his chest. And of course, he's the stupider breathing tubes in his nose and mouth, effectively keeping him from speaking insults.

  "You're awake," is the first thing he hears — beeping noises that be damned uncounted — and is Jaymi, of course. He also realises that their hands are joined. "The doctors said it'd take couple days for the morphine to die off."

  "What are you doing here?"

  Then the memories rush in, even the one of meeting the angel in form of his bandmate, Josh. Only thing different about the real Josh and the angel Josh, now that he's a working brain, is that the angel had ethereal blue eyes, whilst friend Josh has plain, sky-coloured ones.

  "Did you hit your brain against the airbag? I've been told it happens, love," Jaymi reaches out to stroke his hair, which would feel different were they still lovers. "I've called Olly–”

  "Save it, I needn't excuses."

  " _Time to cut this short,"_ the familiar voice cuts in.  _Angel._   _"This one's boring as Hell, pun intended since you get tortured and I'm an angel, but hey, I'll change his mind."_

  "But we loved each other at once," Jaymi's voice is... distant, and George has a clue that the body was invaded by the celestial powers or summat. "I still–”

  Under normal circumstances, with his dick covered by proper clothes instead of horrid hospital garbs, George wouldn't just grab his ex and pull him into a kiss. He definitely wouldn't shove his tongue down the said-boy's throat and let his anger out. And he definitely wouldn't let the dark laughter in his head excite him.

  "I'm gonna leave," Jaymi breathes against George's lips, sounding like himself again. "I shouldn't've let you do that to me!"

  "That was the good-bye kiss you've yet to give me," he ignores the half-hard dick under the thin white sheets. "Tell Josh and JJ that I said hi to them.

  As soon as Jaymi leaves the single room, angel makes a reappearance.

  "Aren't you supposed to not do that? Pop into human world and shite?" George crosses his arms, trying to look defiant. "And nice going, making Jaymi say things he didn't want to. Are you a fallen angel?"

  "I'm an angel who's long forgotten," is all the mysterious being says, still glowing like he's not from the world; he isn't. "I should come up with a nickname for you, shouldn't I?"

  "No thank you, I'll stick to Sookie conversation style," George pops a joke, hoping the angel would get the reference. "Or…"

  "I know the pop culture shit, I've been around longer than anyone else who's alive," he narrows his unreal blue eyes, burning like twin flames. Icy. "I'll call you ladybug 'cause that's what you really are. A pretty face."

 

-

 

  "Oh my God, you didn't say that to Jaymi!" 

  George regrets the day he said yes to being Ella's friend because currently, they're both at his house and she just slapped his cheek for his earlier account.

  "Ella, that's sort of the point of a breakup," George just sighs, pouring himself a cup of coffee that he just brewed. Perks of having worked at a coffee shop is that you sort of grow into habit of making coffees. "Besides, he wants nothing to do with me. We'd our breakup kiss, that's it."

  "You never lie to your best friend, that's number one rule," Ella flicks him in the middle of his forehead, making him rub at the spot. "Who's the–”

  "Georgiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"

  George didn't forget that Josh had his spare key, nor did he forget he was supposed to come over. Quickly, he texts Josh - whilst Ella is looking at the door - and asks him to play along.

  "Babe!" George does an exaggeration of throwing his arms around his best mate's shoulders, crushing him to his own body. Josh nods against his neck, letting him know he knows what's up. "I missed you!"

  "Of course you did, Monkey," Josh ruffles his hair, a turn-off under normal circumstances. "My little boy always misses me."

  "Since when was 'Gosh' or 'Shelbert' even real?" Ella has her phone out, ready to document things. "I must post this on my secret blog."

  "You must not," George replies without any heat. Yeah, he's been friends with Ella since they were they were in X Factor, but letting her know there's an angel backing him up ain't the best thing right after a crash that should've killed you. "C'mon, lemme take you backstage of Milan."

  Backstage of Milan, since George hasn't a clue where everything's at, ended up both of them getting gelato ice cream at a really fancy looking dessert shop. It's called 'Di Angelo e Diablo', which George takes as precaution. It's no coincidence he was brought here.

   _"Well, duhhhhh,"_  comes a very annoyed voice, telepathically. _"I'm leading you everywhere you go. If you see someone with dark hair gelled into perfection, with amber eyes, do me a favour and run the hell off. Demons aren't my thing to scare away with my heavenly light."_

 _Do me a favour and get the_ fuck _out of my head!_  I shout at him with all the powers I've left.

   _"No can do, ladybug. Ooh, I can practically hear your thoughts now that I've called you that. 'That son of Devil is irritating the fuck outta-'_

  The psycho-babble is cut short when a dark haired bloke, with dark green eyes and really tall, yummy form, walks over to us. And let's not forget stubble that's hard to miss.

  "Grimmy?" George beats Ella to embarrassing oneself. "You're in Italy?"

  "In the flesh," Grimmy, the thirty-year-old DJ at the BBC Radio 1, and pretty much the most likeable idiot, happens to be in the same city as George right after angel Josh warns him of fallen angels, also known as demons. This is not weird at all. "I'm on Europe tour 'cos I fucking feel like it and get paid to do that… sort of."

  The next words surprise George.

  "I need to talk to the popstar."

 

-

 

  "Cut the chase, I can hear your thoughts, popstar," Grimmy flashes George a dark grin as he lights up his cigarette. "That angel watching over you... his telepathic voice is louder than you'd imagine. Means he used to be an archangel, love."

  "I know you aren't human," George thinks about using holy water but what use is it? "My guardian angel told me to be aware of tall strangers with dark hair, quiffed up sky-high."

  "He said  _amber_  eyes. Last I checked, I've hazel green ones," he takes a long drag from his fag, looking like agitating George is the best thing he could be doing. "Ditch Ella. I've something to show you."

  "And George?" He flashes a dark smile that's promising. "Don't be followed by the angel, love."

  _ten minutes later_

  "Fuck," George is really out of breath for walking to the dingy pub that Grimmy told him to come to and fuck, he regrets his decision.

  The pub is a two-storey building with charcoal-black exterior and the buffed up bouncer just nods his head and lets George through. He needn't ask Grimmy did the mind-trick to mush his mind and confused the fuck out of the poor human. All George knows is that he's something Grimmy needs.

  "Meet my dear old pal, Georgie," he hears his name being called out from the centre of the dance floor. Naturally, Grimmy has a partner-in-crime, none other than Harry Styles himself.

  Thankfully, George didn't shit his pants or worse, jizzed like he did in the X Factor meet up.

  "George Shelley," Harry giggles. George can bet his last penny Grimmy wound him up way before their little rendezvous. The thing is, weird thing, Harry seems to be glowing like the angel was. "Last time I met you, you looked like a fucking girl of thirteen years of age."

  "Excuse Harold, George. I may be responsible for giving him a couple pints in last hour or two," Grimmy reaches over and gives Harry a back-rub. "But, my dear human friend, you need to be more careful next time."

  George really is confused. Last night, he died, then this angel bloke who takes the form of his dear friend Josh decides to help him. Oh, let's not forget the fact that he feels like he has his own Sookie Stackhouse, minus the unnecessary vampire-banging.  

  "I literally haven't a clue, Grimm," George crosses his arms in a defiant manner, hoping to look intimidating. (Although, his bandmates have told him many o' times he looks like a monkey no matter what he does.) "'Cos I've this voice inside my head, quite literally, telling me I should stay the fuck away - what did you do?"

  "Simple devilcraft," Grimmy flashes an otherwise attractive smile at him. "Only really experienced demons can use the devilcraft."

  "That's where I come in."

  The newcomer has what the angel described to George earlier: dark, perfectly styled hair, tall figure, deep amber eyes, and stubble.

  "Zayn," Harry hisses out, and the glow is quite noticeable it's blinding. 

_Fucking depths of Hell, Harry is a fairy! Wait, where's his tutu?_

  "I heard that," Harry growls at the only human in the conversation. "I don't wear tutu but I can zap you out of your miserable human existence."

  "Excuse my friend, like I said, couple pints," Grimmy tries to shoo his best friend away but Zayn's eyes flash jewel-yellow, serpentine-looking. Grimmy's eyes widen before he makes choking noises. George realises Zayn is really ancient to subdue Grimmy like that.

  "Grimmy is... my employee, if you can put it like that," Zayn snaps his fingers and everyone around them freezes. Like, the remote pressed pause for everyone but the four of them. "I'm the oldest demon, other than my biological father, the Dark Star."

 

-

 

  "So lemme get this straight," George can't understand any of the  _bollocks_  the demons and one fairy has been telling him. "Zayn's real name is Zephyros, like the Greek god of West Wind or summat, Grimmy is like his cousin since God created all the angels, fallen and godly ones alike, Harry is a son of minor goddess and a  _male_  angel, and I'm the Vessel everyone wants to kill."

  "First," Zayn looks extremely bored in an I-wanna-kill-everyone-in-sight kind of way. "None of this is bollocks, as you've put it. Think of it as survival guides for your future.

  "Second, the Dark Star is losing his powers due to lack of followers and since I'm honing off energy from Harry, my consort, or has been for last three millennia, I'm golden.

  "Third," the dark look in Zayn's eyes rival the ones George's been seeing in Grimmy's earlier that day. "Harry and I both know that since you're the Vessel... you're very capable of carrying a baby. Only," he cuts off Grimmy's word when his mouth twitched up. "It has to be a celestial being's."

  "Fuck you," George rasps out when Zayn's hands clasp around his wrist, Grimmy and Harry gone from his sight. Then again, Zayn is the Devil's son. No one can really defy him other than God himself. "I've no intention of being fucked by a chav like you."

  "Babe," Zayn's eyes glow jewel-yellow again; topaz, George reminds himself. The colour of Zayn's I'm-gonna-kill-you eyes is topaz. "I'm the Devil himself. Seems only logical you'd be on your knees, begging for mercy for ever defying me."

  "I love Jaymi," is all George can say. 

  "You known't the truth about your lover boy, eh?" Zayn just produces a fag out of thin air -  _celestials and their magic_ \- and his fingers create fireballs to light the end. The embers and ash seem to forget how to obey to gravity, since they suspend mid-air. Of course, George knows it's Zayn's doing.

  "Right now, love, I could use devilcraft and make you forget everything but me," the claws - talons? - dig into George's neck and he needs to breathe. Now. "But I won't. The magickal part of you, the Vessel inside you knows you should obey me, little bug. If you don't, I'll rip your head off and use it as bowling ball."

  "You said I've magick inside me," George chokes out, literally, and Zayn seems oblivious to the fact that his prey can't breathe. "If I'd that, how come I was unaware of it? Not a single demon trying to suck it out of me?"

  "Dear young George," the tone Zayn is using is totally, utterly chastising. "Your own mother was a fallen angel — _fallen angel,_ not demon; a demon has killed someone and drank the blood. How else would you have been shielded from my sight until the archangel crossed over?"

_Fuck, double fuck._

  "My mum was... a twisted celestial,  _immortal_  creature like you? She passed away from a common flu last week!  **(A/N Sorry, had to do this)**  Don't fucking lie to me, you dickwad! You just want excuses to fuck me like you want to."

   _"You can't hear my voice like this without a drop of immortal blood in you, little bug,"_  Zayn's dark voice whispers in his mind and George knows, George knows the truth because he always can detect it.  _"Just come to my palace in Hell and I'll have my way with you until you're carrying my son."_

 

-

 

  George never thought the day he goes to Hell would become true.

  Yeah, he and his bandmates joked about going to Hell for being naughty, like naked sleepovers, stealing chips from each other, but they were  _jokes_. Never in a million years had George imagined he'd spend a couple weeks — according to Zayn — to be pampered like a fucking Persian cat.

"Now, now," Zayn fucking carried him into the master bedroom, his stygian wings (he notes there's a rim, like, metallic-looking rims on the top of his upper set of wings. Oh, Zayn's wings can catch fire when he's mad, that's a plus) fluttering from amusement, he can guess. "You're here as my guest, my lover, if you'd call it. By all means." His hand wave around, manifesting George's favourite dessert — chocolate pudding. "Have at it."

  "You know how to spoil a human, don't you?" A sterling-silver spoon appears and George just stares at is as it moves by itself, feeding George. "How old are you? You've the media fooled, you  _aged_ , but that's a trick, I reckon."

  "I'm over twelve-thousand years old, Georgie," Zayn says without a trace of any sarcasm. "So this is downright pedophilia, Harry's telling me. He may be my consort but he's free to fuck with whomever. Right now, I think Grimmy is blowing him... nope. Harry fell asleep after Grimmy fingered his arse."

  "Still a virgin," George mumbles, which earns a scoff from Zayn. "Okay, I tried to lie to the Devil, big whatever."  

  "You and Jaymi had sex sixty-seven times, each time with you as a bottom, and the last time you did it was the day before the breakup," Zayn says in a tone  _so_  careless way, zero emotions sensed from his cold words. "The first time you did it, though, it was when I was in Hell for business with my... fiancée..."

  George sees a flurry of onyx feathers shaken to fall to the ground and Zayn's eyes are that shade again; shade of a serpent's eyes.

  "I never loved her, you see. She's a fucking Duchess, a highborn like Harry. You see, Harry's mother was an unnamed Greek goddess. So technically, Harry actually is a god. A demigod, if you must entitle him to something." A roguish grin replaces the look of anger on Zayn's sculpted face. "I don't want either one of them when the Vessel is in my palace."

  "What makes you think I'll have sex with you?" 

  Okay, George knows a sane person wouldn't ask  _the_ Zayn Malik a question as stupid as that. What living person would say no to having sex with the most beautiful creature in the world?

  "What did you say?" The glint in Zayn's eyes can be only described as malicious. "I am Zayn the Night Star. I am the rightful heir to the Devil, his right-hand, his most trusted warrior. Did you, a puny little halfling, just defy me?"

  "I've the magick of the Vessel flowing through my veins!" He really wishes he could stop saying 'what the fuck?' inside his head. The words are just coming out of his mouth and he's no control over them. "I am of First Light, the Chosen of the Lord Himself! So let go of me-"

  His next slew of words are cut off by a brutal kiss -  _fucking demons! -_  and it makes George wonder why he's resisting. Zayn is a master of kissing, he decides, the way his rough tongue flicks against his upper lip, not asking for passage but demanding. Zayn takes control so easily, he was born for it, right? So effortlessly, they're snogging, George's initial defences are melted away. He finds himself sinking into the soft black duvet, his legs wrapping themselves around Zayn's naked waist.

  (Zayn took his shirt off to let his wings unfurl couple hours ago.)

  "Little bug," George already loves the nickname he's got from the Devil. "Tell me who you want the most.  _Desire_  with your very soul."

   _"THIS IS BLOODY WRONG!"_  Comes a very rude, loud voice George hadn't for a while. _"Zayn, what are you doing to my poor little pupil?"_

 _"Teaching him a lesson,"_  Zayn replies in the same manner. Wait, did they just communicate by thoughts and George could hear them?  _"I'm the Great Night Star, love. I don't like it when the guy upstairs sends annoying little birds like you to intervene."_

_"Tell me, George, have you a clue what 'malikeli' means in the Demontongue, where his last name is stemmed from?"_

_"No?"_ George assumes he got the telepathic communicative powers like the others.

   _"It means 'the Evil Incarnate,'"_  the voice, which sounds disturbingly like Josh, informs him.  _"Dear God, this Vessel will be a handful for ya. Simply put, the baby machine for the immortals — which happens to be you. You see, little ladybug, us heavenly and hellish creatures can't just go around multiplying with regular humans. Some fallen angels figured out a loophole and mated with gods but demons? They're out of luck. The best bet they've at this time of the century is..."_  George hates the dramatics with the immortals already. _"You, it seems like. You're the Vessel and that's why you can hear us. Why Zayn sought you out even though his consort, Harry, a fairy and former Vessel, gave him two rightful heirs."_

 _"I can carry babies, haha. You guys are fucking out of it. I got a penis and an arse last I checked, not a vagina and a womb,"_ George now considers the potency of his painkillers. Maybe that's why he's having a massive grande hallucination series. Like, he needs to wake the fuck up.

_"Fine, I'll just undo the magickal veil I created in his brain, Je-"_

  The angel brought him back from the world between the living and the dead, not crossing the bridge, how he's an angel watching over him now. Oh yeah, he remembers the kiss with Jaymi, no thanks to his guardian angel, and the meeting with Ella. Then Grimmy showed up, saying he indeed is a demon, and Harry is a sparkling fairy.

  Let's not forget that Zayn is the Devil himself, Night Star and ooh, George is the Vessel and Zayn wants a son from him.

  That sums of how fucking weird his first day back at the Land of the Living is.

 

-

 

It's been two weeks since Zayn brought George to the Onyx Palace — as Zayn called it himself — and George wishes he could die of boredom. Sure, there are invisible servants giving him XBox so he can play FIFA with Harry or Grimmy but that's it. Zayn had his minion demon disguised as himself, pretending to be George.

  Inside George's little head, though, he believes that Jaymi will rescue him.

  Zayn hadn't sex with him, saying something about the new moon and its dark powers.

  "Hello, little bug," Zayn appears out of thin air, minus the clothes. It's a sight George has gotten used to. Apparently, immortals are new to the concept of having their dicks covered so George'd plenty of times to measure up what he will be receiving in the distant future. "Stop eye-raping me. It's discerning." 

  "Shouldn't you have sex with me before the new moon so I know what I'm up against?"

  "Now you're gagging for it?" Zayn turns around, giving George a perfect view of the stygian wings. They're darker than the blackest shade he's ever seen, he realises, because he's the Darkness itself. "I told you, you aren't going to receive me until the new moon."

Zayn dips his head down to press a kiss to George's temple, an action he never gets tired of. That's the thing with Zayn. Zayn still has his honour. He thinks he should do all the proper things to woo a lady — Zayn's words, not his — and he feels useless.

 

-

 

  Jaymi is proper worried now. 

  Yeah, it was wrong of him to breakup with the Vessel but now? A slime demon is disguised as his lover,  _ex-_ lover, and rest of the band believes the slime is actually him.

  Fucking demons and their ways.

  Then again, Jaymi himself is a demon, only difference between the demons and vampires being he survives on blood instead of souls.

  He was born a vampire, which is possible, contradictory to beliefs. His father was a vampire whilst his mum was a full demon so he's actually a hybrid.  A lethal combination since his physical strength is unmatched other than a couple centuries old werewolf.

  His eyes sees red at the thought of werewolves. He never liked them. They always are territorial and they smell like wet dogs.

  "As I was saying," the demon George says, his eyes unusual shade of dark amber instead of warm, caramel chocolate. "Our fans love us, which is we should surprise them with an unannounced twitcam!"

  "That's bollocks," JJ doesn't wait one second to reply, his eyes rolling already. "You already gave them a twitcam a week ago so I don't see a point of this."

  "JJ, don't be a sourpuss!" Josh slaps JJ on the back, in a totally friendly way. "We can't be anywhere without our fans so this is the least we can do!"

  He needs George back home.

 

-

 

  It's the dreaded new moon and Grimmy is in George's bedroom with him.

  "It's not that bad," he says as he lights up a cigarette with his hellfire. "I mean, we were both high on pot when I fucked him-"

  "He's lying, I was the one fucking him," Zayn growls from outside the room, the irritation practically burning through the door. "He thought he could try bottoming and as the Prince of Hell, I never submit."

  "As I was saying," Grimmy lets out an over-dramatic sigh, huffing out a cloud of smoke. "It's the new moon now, meaning Darkness is at its peak-"

  "Darkness?" George interrupts, confused as hell - no pun intended, given his current location - and raises a brow. "As in the Light versus Darkness shite?"

  "So you do listen to Harry and Zayn arguing as entertainment," Grimmy flashes a bright grin at me, amused looking. "Angels are God's warriors of Light, as demons are of Devil for Darkness. The gods — plural — are merely manifestations of God and Lucifer since different mythologies have their own stuff. Think of Odin as God and Loki as the Devil.

  "I'm not old enough to have attended the Great Battle but Zayn was. I'm his second-in-command since I got the second most powerful powers as a demon. He oft tells me he killed lots of angels during the battle and he almost struck down my father, but he knew who was going to win so he switched sides-”

  "Just let me in already, you piece of sod," Zayn growls at his most-trusted demon. Grimmy nods and teleports out of the room, leaving George alone for total of fifty seconds before Zayn walks through the door. As per usual, the Night Star is dressed in black jeans and nothing else, his onyx wings full on display. They flutter, from anticipation, and George catches lust in Zayn's eyes.

  And hunger.

  "Dear God, you look so fuckable." Zayn comments. 

  George was forced to wear something that's supposed to make him sexier (Grimmy's suggestion) and he feels stupid for wearing a pair of rippled black jeans, a black vest that's been left open, and a black-and-silver bandanna. Really, he hates his life as the Vessel a lot.

  "Isn't it insulting to your kind to say 'dear God'?" George, being the idiot he is, says something he regrets 0.00001 second later. "I mean, you're a demon. Been on for over ten millennia."

   _You can shut up now,_  he whispers to himself, hoping his thoughts are blocked from both his guardian angel and the Night Star. Weirdly enough, Zayn managed to use strong enough devilcraft to block the archangel.  _Or he'll just kill you without the whole 'I'm gonna make you conceive my baby' shite._

   "You're lucky that I've far more use of you alive than dead," Zayn growls, black aura burning bright around him. He don't know what triggered it, but George can somehow see auras now. Black means — duh — total evil whilst white and silver means goodness. He just sighs and lets Zayn pin him underneath his toned body, his claws curling around George’s neck. "Little lovely love, have you any idea how last few weeks have been for me? I couldn't think of anything but shagging the brains out of your pretty head. Hell," he leans into finally press his lips to George’s, letting the angel taste his cigarette-and-citrus flavoured lips. George can't help but moan against the demon's lips as they are relentless and forceful, their hardening dicks pressed tightly against each other.  He really tries hard to blank out the thoughts of how Jaymi's lips felt at the hospital, how his brown eyes shone with worry. Love.

  Zayn doesn't waste any time getting rid of their clothes, no. He uses his claws to rip off the jeans from George's body — it was borrowed — and purrs like an overgrown kitten before attacking his lower regions with wet kisses.

  George takes a moment to look at their naked bodies, Zayn's amber eyes searing into his dark brown ones. The stygian wings are fluttering even though they aren't moving at all, nor is there any wind. He looks like an angel of death.

  There's no turning back.

 

-

 

  It's the bloody new moon and Jaymi can't stop thinking about George. According to his demon friends, the Night Star has captured the Vessel, meaning he wants an heir.

  "Nothing bad's going to happen." A new voice interrupts Jaymi, a voice he's heard only couple times in his near-century of existence.

  Jaymi growls at the newcomer's supposed to be soothing comment. "Really, son of Gabriel? You really think Zayn won't be the bastard he is and completely ruin  _my_ George? He's my soulmate, even when my own's damned."

  "It's not my fault Zayn and I were in discord when the Great Battle happened…” Liam sighs, his seraphim wings flapping uneasily. "You weren't alive for the battle so you haven't a clue."

  "It's a big gossip story amongst the young demons, actually,” Jaymi stubs the finished fag against the handrail on the balcony. Liam arches a brow at him. "How the Great Archangel Liam fell for the Morning Star's son so easily, and how their love was destined to flourish.”

  "It didn't,” Liam grits out. Jaymi thinks for the first time that night how awful it must be for the older, celestial creature. His old lover was taken from him after The Battle and now, a much younger, more powerful, who also happens to be his bandmate, is now the lover of the love of his life.

  "How long have you been watching over me?” Jaymi can't help but ask the angel. An unlikely friendship was all they had; a vampire and angel couldn't really get along since one gave life whilst other took one. "You aren't the best fan of mine.”

  "You're after the Vessel like any other demons,” Liam evades coolly, his eyes darkening with worry. "His mother was a fallen angel, my father’s closest sister before the Fall. She used enough Powers to make it look like she passed away from a human sickness but she's somehow forgiven now. The Messenger is here.”

  "The Messenger?” The term is new to Jaymi and since he's a demon, not a fallen angel, he really couldn't care less. "Payne, I know you're God's new favourite archangel but speaking in riddles won't solve anything.”

  "He is the Saviour for all the fallen angels, who has the power of Him to forgive the angels for falling from His grace. I don't know the exact thing since he is supposed to be a myth amongst our kind. Other archangels just ignore the fact that the prophecy-” Liam slaps his hand over his mouth, knowing he's told too much.

  "What prophecy?” The gut feelings tell the vampire that the prophecy is somehow linked to  _his_  George. "Tell me right now or I swear to God I will rip your wings out and kill you.” Liam is wearing only a pair of joggers only so it's very easy for Jaymi.  **(A/N HAD TO DO THAT)**

  "It's a really old prophecy for the angels and fallen angels alike. One of the Prophets He had foreseen the day all fallen angels being forgiven their sins of, you know, siding with good ol' Lucifer. The Messenger will be a half-angel himself, not a fairy, but half-angel and half-human. That's the furthest I know.”

  "And how is this related to George?”

  "What the fuck are you talking about, Jaymi?” Liam is a shit liar and Jaymi knows that the angel knows that. "George is half  _fallen_  angel, I doubt the Prophecy is applicable to him, dear leech.’

  "I've always wondered…” Jaymi vamp-speeds towards Liam, holding his arms back in a vice-grip, and with his superior vampire strength, he's the upper hand. "How an angel's blood tastes like…”

  "Around the time George was born,” Liam starts, his great wings trapped between the vampire's body and his back, "there was a great increase in heavenly Powers and all the archangels were sent by Him to investigate. George's mother was a witty one, you see. She detected the Powers before any of us could so with her own magic, she hid the traces of George from us, until it was the time George came of age.”

   _Shit,_  Jaymi thinks.  _George became twenty-one last year. Oh how fan-fucking-tastic._

  “How did you find this out, Payne?”

  "I'm the archangel, love. When my band met up with yours for the X Factor shite, I did a scan of his Powers with my own - which took a lot since I was low with the Light from staying human all the time - and the proximity did the trick." Liam rolls his eyes, hell, Jaymi can hear that. 

  "And Zayn knew the reason why you came down to Earth," Jaymi guesses, finally taking a second cigarette out of the case. "He can read your thoughts."

  "He hadn't a clue George was the Vessel until his twenty-first birthday, the day the clouding spell wore off. His Powers got unlocked and Zayn learnt the truth," Liam hisses at the vampire, his wings glowing with the heavenly fire. Really, all the seraphs overplay with the fiery wings shite. "Harry got pissed the most, since he was still technically Zayn's consort. Yeah, Perrie is Zayn's fiancée but that's for the public's eye. Harry already has given Zayn two sons couple thousands of years ago when he was the Vessel. Vessels aren't that common, mind you." Liam adds, arching a brow as if to ask Jaymi if he was going to light up the cig. He just huffs and uses the hellfire to do so. "Harry was the first Vessel ever since the Great Battle and when he was born…” Liam looks down, as if he doesn't want to continue. Jaymi ignores the burning sensation from his fiery wings and puts pressure on the wing-blades. "Zayn threatened Harry's mother after killing the father. Everyone was surprised that Zayn had enough strength to kill the once-almighty Archangel Ezekiel. After absorbing the Powers he released, Zayn had enough–”

  "Wait, how is Harry a demigod when there's already God in existence?" 

"The gods are fallen archangels who's been shaped into different forms from human's beliefs,” Liam glowers at Jaymi, probably more from interrupting him then incompetence. "They aren't as powerful as He but they need the worshipers to remain in existence. That's how the Greek pantheon is the strongest, since Norse and Celtic only has the northern European countries and Ireland as source of their root powers. Anyways,” Liam waves his hand dismissively. “Harry was the Vessel and as a demon, Zayn knew he could do either of the two things: Kill him, or keep him alive for heirs. There was a prophecy saying that one of the child borne of the Vessel will be the Messenger so Zayn figured out if he were to have kids that can potentially be the Messenger, he can raise him or her to hate the angels. Harry was snatched from his mother when he was only few hours old, pretty much imprisoned by Zayn in his Onyx Castle." Jaymi arches a brow, questioning what the fuck that castle is. "It's Zayn's personal castle in Hell, where he and his most trusted demons live. The only other demon who's access to the castle is none other than our beloved radio DJ, Nick Grimshaw.”

“My demon half knew that Grimmy wasn’t all the human when we went to Radio 1 Breakfast Show couple years ago, but I hadn’t a clue he could be a demon,” Jaymi takes a long drag of his fag, looking out into the horizon. “So he’s like the second-in-command for Zayn?”

“Summat,” Liam’s eyes glow pure gold and Jaymi guesses that’s ‘cos of him holding onto his wings a little too tight with is vampire/demon strength. “Now let my wings go, you filthy slime.”

  “I take that very offensive, mate,” Jaymi growls, his incisors starting to grow from annoyance. “My mother is a daughter of one of the archdemons, my father the first vampire to be turned by the first vampire, Vlad. So please, keep calling me a _slime_.”

  “You’re part demon! Descended from the demons who rebelled against Him thousands of years ago! Just by being alive, you have sinned,” Liam spits out angrily, flapping his wings violently. The scorching heat from the fiery wings are getting to Jaymi so he lets them go. He curses when he sees how burnt they look. It takes couple tens of seconds for them to heal completely. “And you know why I’m here.”

  “I can read your thoughts, yes, but wouldn’t Zayn be pissed his little hellish sanctuary gets disrupted by me? It’s the new moon tonight and I can bet you my last penny that Zayn’s planning on taking George tonight. Tonight’s the night when Darkness’ Powers are at their fullest.”

  “You want to stop George from conceiving Zayn’s child, I know that. In Harry’s case, he was raised by Zayn and sometimes Grimmy. They were the only people he knew all his life.”

  “So Harry’s family, Zayn’s and yours the public see are just illusions…” Jaymi says mostly to himself. “But please, go on. I want you to explain to George how you just showed up in depths of Hell. I think your flaming wings will be a giveaway that you aren’t human like Zayn, Grimmy and Harry.”

  “I can only teleport you there since my heavenly Powers won’t let me go down to some unholy place like that. _You’ll_ be the one doing all the explaining, love.”

 

-

 

  George tries to blank out his thoughts as Zayn’s lips connect to the hollow of his neck, where it meets his shoulder. But no, all he can think about is how Jaymi’s lips felt like the last time they’d sex, how gentle and caring he was. All of George is still in love with Jaymi and it never will stop doing that.

  “So innocent looking but you aren’t innocent at all, are you?” Zayn whispers against his skin, kissing a spot on his shoulder. “You aren’t the innocent little monkey as everyone thought to be.”

  They’re proper grinding against each other now. Well, Zayn is grinding his hips relentlessly against George as he whimpers, his dick hardening against his will. Yes, this sex that’s about to happen is consensual but it’s not with Jaymi, the love of his life. No matter what happens, a part of George will never stop loving the tattoo-littered bandmate.

  “Don’t worry, little bug. I promise I’ll be gentle with you,” Zayn whispers into his ear, then darts his tongue out to lap at the lobe, then tugs it between his teeth. “I’m not going to do something that’ll hurt you.”

  “I believe you,” says George, fluttering his eyes close as Zayn’s rough hands take his vest off. It’s not like he didn’t see the half-angel’s barely-there abs before removing it, it’s just what he wanted to do. “But how are you so certain I’ll get your baby by having sex with you tonight?”

  “I’ve greater Powers than you, little bug,” Zayn tongues George’s nipple, garnering a loud moan from the younger boy. “I’m practically omnipotent.”

  “Only God is omnipotent.” George retorts.

  “Remember that I’m the Night Star, heir of the Devil himself,” Zayn hisses out the words, his eyes glowing amber like a wolf’s eyes. “I’m one of the most powerful beings in the world.”

  They remain silent as Zayn works to get rid of their clothes, leaving George’s nude body bared to Zayn’s hungry, lustful eyes. His wings flutter as if from anticipation, his eyes twin pools of colour mixture of amber and caramel.

  George was about to ask Zayn something when a flash of bright dark grey light appears right behind them. Peeved, he scrambles to cover himself with the sheets until his eyes lie on the boy who just arrived.

  “Jaymi?” George can’t believe this. Yes, he’s been hoping that miraculously, his ex-boyfriend would come to his rescue but for reals? Does this mean that Jaymi is part of the supernatural realm? “What are you doing here?”

  “Little cousin, you came here for a visit?” Zayn doesn’t bother covering himself up, his fangs fully on display. “It’s a shame your mother isn’t welcomed in Hell anymore.”

  “I don’t understand why falling in love with someone other than a demon when you’re on is a crime, _cousin_ ,” he spits out the word with venom. “My father is a wonderful man, and he’s no regrets for falling for an archdemon.”

  “Your mother was my father’s lieutenant once, but that title goes to me now. Shame your mum fell from my father’s liking,” he gives Jaymi a lopsided grin. “Tell me, does she miss having wings?”

  “Hold up, you two actually knew each other before his band met up with ours at X Factor?” George is proper confused now. Jaymi and Zayn are speaking to each other like they know each other well. And didn’t Zayn call Jaymi ‘little cousin’?

  “Jaymi is a halfling born almost a century ago, little bug,” Zayn aids him, only making George frown deeper. “He’s half-demon and half-vampire. His father is the first turned vampire whilst his mother is Lucifer’s formal lieutenant. I pay visit to your little ex-lover from time to time since his mother was my father’s sister. You know what they say: Blood is thicker than water.”

  “Lemme guess, Niall’s an actual leprechaun and Liam is an angel,” George reaches for his boxers and jeans, hurriedly putting them on himself.

  “Well, Niall is as human as he can be but Liam _is_ an angel. Archangel, to be exact,” Zayn opens his mouth but Jaymi beats him to it. “I’m half-demon, I can sense people’s… status, if you’d call it.”

  “What about Josh and JJ?”

  “They’re all humans, sadly. They don’t know the pleasure of what the supernatural world can bring us,” Zayn scoffs at Jaymi. “Oh yes, Zee, you’re the motherfucking heir to the Devil. There’s nothing that can kill you. I see how this can be amusing to you.”

  “You want the Messenger borne of George, don’t you?” Zayn hisses out the words, his eyes going pale yellow again. “You’re just like any other demons. Do you know how many demons I had to kill just to keep them away from George? He’s to carry _my_ child, someone who will bring death to all angels.”

  “Wow, glad to know you care about me,” George puts in sarcastically, not bothering to hide it. “Are you going to kill me after I give birth to the child?”

  “That’s tempting but no, I have to come up with excuses as to why one member of the beloved boyband, Union J, suddenly went missing. Besides, I might keep you around me until the next Vessel is born,” Zayn flashes what’s supposed to be a reassuring smile at George but that only leaves him more worried. “I swear on my honour I won’t kill you after the birth of our child.”

“Fuck no, you aren’t having sex with _my_ George,” Jaymi growls out, his eyes glowing bloodred. “Liam sent me here to rescue George from your evil clutches, you decrepit bastard.”

“You’re more than welcome to try to find the exit to this palace. Only Grimmy, Harry and I know.”

  “Liam should be teleporting me back in three, two, one…”

  Next thing George knows is that his world is going upside down, then he loses consciousness.

-

 

  “Was that really necessary?” is the first thing George hears when he regains his consciousness. He rubs at his temples and remembers that he fucking got teleported without being told. When Zayn brought him to Hell, he used a portal in suburbs of London, only detectable by celestial beings. “He’s knocked out cold from not being used to teleporting from places to another!”

  “Had I not used my Powers to transport him here, Zayn would’ve killed you, then had his way with your precious little George,” the other voice is somewhat familiar and George realises with a blush it’s none other than One Direction’s Liam Payne. “So yeah, you’re welcome for saving your sorry arse.”

  “George is very much conscious and can hear you both,” George points out, resulting in two heads snapping in his direction. “Good to know you aren’t human like Zayn, Payne.”

  “Yeah, being an angel sucks,” Liam says sarcastically, his lips twisted into a sneer. “You’re welcome for saving your boyfriend’s arse from being killed, by the way.”

  “Zayn wouldn’t have killed Jaymi. He told me he’s the Night Star – whatever that means – but I know he still has his honours. That’s why he refused to have sex with me ‘til tonight,” George presses the heel of his hand to his temple, where his headache is getting better a bit. “So, please do tell me how long the two of you knew I was the Vessel.”

  “Well, remember when my band met up with you for one of the X Factor stuff?” George nods, his eyes narrowing. “That’s when I knew.”

  “And you, Jaym?”

  “When we got put together into a group together by the judges,” his ex replies, eyes not meeting his. “But I hadn’t a clue you didn’t know who you were. Most angels and fallen angels would’ve made sure their Vessel son or daughter know his or her place in the world.”

  “You didn’t exactly lie to me, babe,” George doesn’t remember when he got to his feet but he is, and he just reaches out and caresses Jaymi’s cheek in his hand. “Were you doing that to protect me?”

“Maybe,” Jaymi says weakly, his soft brown eyes finally lifting up to look into George’s chocolate brown ones. “All I know is that we shouldn’t’ve broken up.”

  “Dear God, do I really have to stay here and watch this soap opera?” Liam grumbles, his wings aflame. George guesses that Liam’s a seraph, the Warriors of God with fiery wings and shite like that.

  “Yes, because you have to explain to George what the whole Night Star business is about,” Jaymi rolls his eyes, ignoring how Liam referred to them as soap opera like George. “I’m only half-demon and I’m more of a vampire than I am a demon.”

  “It’s just a title for him. You know how Lucifer is sometimes referred to as the Dark Star?” Both boys nod at the same time. “It’s sort of like that, only for Zayn, it literally means he’s the Master of Nighttime.”

  “I don’t get it,” George frowns, scratching at his head. And he just realised that he’s only dressed in the black skinnys Grimmy picked out for him earlier that day. “I thought that was the vampires.”

  “Hell no, Shelley,” Liam chuckles, making George wonder for a second if the archangel finds it as ironic as he does. “Vampires are just a tiny branch of the demons who survive on blood but they aren’t as ancient as Zayn. The first vampire, Vlad, is only four thousand years old whilst Zayn is at least three times that.”

  “How old are _you?_ ” George quips, daring himself to ask the question. “Both of you.”

  “A bit commanding today, aren’t you, Georgie?” Jaymi growls, but George can still sense the love in his words. “I was born ninety-seven years ago and I stopped aging around the time I was twenty, so I’m forever twenty.”

  “I’m just as old as Zayn… I was there for the Great Battle,” Liam sighs when George’s frown makes a reappearance. “The battle that divided the angels and demons very long time ago… about ten-thousand years ago, I reckon?”

“Question,” George raises his hand like he’s a student at school. Liam nods and stays quiet. “If you’re a millennia old angel, how come you’ve British accent?”

  George wasn’t expecting to hear anyone laugh so when Liam bursts into a laughter, he only scowls at the older being.

  “I guess that’s because the Great Britain was in power for quite a long time, young George. Naturally, most seraphs were sent to England to be her knights’ guardians and stuff like that. I guess their accents got rubbed off on me.”

  “What about Zayn, Grimmy and Harry?”

  “Zayn and Grimmy comes up from Hell a lot on their leisure time just to torment humans, and they love getting in ways of angels so they chose England as their second home, I suppose,” George raises a brow, asking about Harry silently. “He was raised by Zayn so that’s why.”

  “Okay, question time over. Now lemme go back to my house. You know, the one where I can enjoy my own privacy and not worry about random angels and demons barging into me.”

  _“Seriously, did you forget about me?”_ The voice he hasn’t heard for last couple weeks comes back to him, making him groan. _“Surprise, bitch. You haven’t seen the last of me.”_

  “Why do you have Je-“

 _“Liam, don’t give out my name to the poor young Vessel! It takes all the fun!”_ George can easily imagine the angel, who decided to borrow Josh’s voice and appearance, pouting. _“I just told him I’m an angel long forgotten.”_

  “Which is true, you asshole,” Liam scoffs, earning a confused frown from Jaymi. “Stay that way.”

  “Oh God, I hate angels,” Jaymi grouses, knowing fully well that both angels, visible and invisible, can hear him. “Can he just fuck off?”

  _“Rude, but since he’s a demon, I guess that’s why.”_ The angel reasons, sounding very amused. _“I’m hungry, and I blame this on George. You hang around with humans long enough and you become like them. Yikes.”_

“Um, I was held somewhat captive by the Prince of Hell for last few weeks and he used strong devilcraft to block you from me so don’t blame me,” George feels physically and mentally exhausted from dealing with angels. “I thought archangels would be strong enough to break free.”

  _“Hush, Zayn is stronger than me; he was as an angel, he still is as a demon,”_ the angel blows raspberries. _“And who told you I’m an archangel? Was it Nicholas?”_

  “Oh, so you do know the truths about Britain’s voice of morning, awesome,” George rolls his eyes. “Tell me, who else I know that’s a celebrity is supernatural? Don’t tell me Taylor Lautner is actually a werewolf.”

  “That would have been ironic but no, he’s just a normal human with super great abs,” Jaymi answers for Liam and the unnamed angel. George almost forgot about his ex’s presence. “What? I’m gay, I’m allowed to drool over other bloke’s assets.” Jaymi adds, defending himself from Liam’s gaze.

  “Why am I at Jaymi’s though? Like I said three minutes ago, I’ve got a perfect flat I own and it’d be lovely if I could return there,” George huffs out, his cheeks bloated in a childish way. “I think I’m fine on my own.”

  “Wrong,” Liam deadpans, crossing his arms against his toned chest. “If you were to be left alone by yourself as you sleep, Zayn can easily take you back to his place and get what he wants; an heir that can be the ne- the Messenger.”

  “What the hell is the Messenger?” George groans, fed up with the new vocabulary he was getting from hanging out with people who happens to be angels and demons. Not to mention one vampire. “Please to elaborate.”

  “There was a prophecy saying that there will be one Vessel who will give birth to the Messenger, Redeemer for the fallen angels and return them to His glory.”

  “So this Messenger person is the person Zayn wants why?” George’s frown deepens, feeling confused as hell.

  “Zayn wants to raise the Messenger himself to make him hate the angels, and use that to his advantage,” Liam explains in a tone that says ‘duh’, which George decides to ignore. “The Messenger also has the Powers to kill an angel so yeah, that’s a plus, ain’t it?”

  “Okay, I guess we’d couple more questions left since George said ‘question time over’,” Jaymi points out, but he still looks at George lovingly. “Can I have a moment alone with George?”

  “I’m tearing my own ears out if I hear any kind of sex noises,” Liam grimaces, somehow managing to look like a disgusted puppy. “Blowjob noises and handjob noises included.”

  Liam stretches his wings out and flies out of the room, a trail of flyaway embers falling down on the floor but nothing burning. Yay.

  “George, breaking up with you was the most horrid thing I’ve ever done with anyone. My feelings for you never faltered and you know Olly was just a name I could use so the breakup would be less painful… please take me back, baby monkey,” Jaymi tongues at his lower lip, the way he always does when he’s nervous. George suspects Jaymi is already expecting rejections.

  “You let me kiss you at my hospital bed, even when that archangel couldn’t mind-control you,” George states, kind of more of a reaffirmation then a question. “You knew who was watching over me and you know who he is.”

  “I knew the angel hitched a ride on you but no, I haven’t a clue who the fuck he is, Georgie,” George doesn’t see a change in the aura when he says the last part so he knows Jaymi isn’t lying.

  For now.

 

-

 

  George ended up sleeping in Jaymi’s room but the owner of the house didn’t sleep at all. Instead, he was talking to Liam, the favourite archangel of God, the First Light in His name.

  “It’s dangerous for you to get tangled with your ex, you idiot,” Liam flaps his afire wings, embers flying in every direction possible. “You tell yourself you’re just a vampire who got ensnared into this mess but the demon part of you wants the Messenger born from George. Tell me,” Jaymi opens his mouth to object but Liam’s quicker. “When was the last time you’d sex with George, protected?”

  “You know what I’ve done, don’t you?” Jaymi nibbles on his lower lips, his claws digging into his palm hard enough to draw blood, which gets healed as soon as they’re made. “Yes, I had sex with him without any condoms two nights before I broke up with him. Did I know he was the Vessel? Hell yeah. It was either mine or some unknown demon’s, Liam. What would you have done in my place?”

  “Zayn hadn’t the intention of fucking George until his Powers were unlocked. Unlike other half-angel, half-human halflings, George has full access to the Celestial Powers as the Vessel. You see, when God decided to even out the cards a little by creating the Vessels, first being Harry, he thought that was the way of redeeming the demons; he was dead wrong,” there’s hurt and regret in Liam’s brown depths. “I was the one who approved of his choice since my father, the Great Gabriel, was greatly injured by none other than Zayn at the time.”

  “You wanted Zayn to be redeemed,” Jaymi muses out loud, getting Liam to nod once as affirmation. “And now… you think George has my child.”

  “You do realise he’s magickal?” Liam’s wings stop blazing, as if he’s truly concerned about this. “Jaymi, if Zayn truly didn’t know that George was possibly carrying your child, it means all Hell will be loose when he finds out. Literally.” Liam grimaces as he adds the last comment. “He doesn’t like being tricked and you, my vampire friend, may have outsmarted the Devil himself.”

  Jaymi doesn’t like the sound of that so he lights up a cig, wanting to forget.

 

-

 

  “That little vampire fledgling dares take the Vessel from me?”

  Things aren’t exactly looking great in the Onyx Castle. Only Nicholas Grimshaw is brave (hear: dumb) enough to be at the side of Zayn the Night Star, fiery aura burning around him like a halo.

  “Mate, you’ll get the little halfling back soon enough,” Grimmy knows how dangerous his superior can be when it comes to temper tantrums so he isn’t exactly close to him. Hell, at times like this only Harry can ‘distract’ the demon lord from his fury but Harry has business with Queen of the Fey at the moment. He got the telepathic message saying Harry will return in an hour’s time, maybe more. “No one can ever defy the Night Star.”

  “You defied me before,” the twin yellow flames in Zayn’s eyes are enough to make Nick actually physically cringe. He knows he’s now in dip-shit trouble. Already, he can see the black hellfire has gotten even hotter. “Tell me, Nykelis, has anyone besides you have ever tried to usurp me and was allowed to live?”

  “None, sire,” Nick bows his head. Zayn _never_ uses his real name when it’s just the two of them. Hell, the last time Zayn called him Nykelis, which means ‘the Trickster’ in demontongue, was before humans came around and started calling each other with origins of names, about eight thousand years ago. “I have been faithful to you ever since.”

  “But you’ve a lot of demons under your control still,” Zayn’s pupils are starting to turn into serpentine slits, fangs protruding. “How do you claim to be loyal to me when half the demons in Hell say there will be a new Lord of the Demons?”

  “Surely they mean you, m’lord. I haven’t enough Powers to kill you,” _but I know your weakness._ Nick adds to himself, hoping Zayn hadn’t attention of his private thoughts. “You are the Great Night Star, ruler of the Night, and everything that goes with it. It was your destiny to-”

  “Babe,” Harry flashes himself between Nick and Zayn, saving the second person – demon – from further disasters. “What’s gotten you so worked up?”

  “You not being here,” Zayn’s eyes lose their fury once his eyes flicker over Harry’s form. Since the fey haven’t got used to the whole ‘we’re modern’ shite, they still dress… a bit medieval. Harry’s trousers are dark teal, with black markings on them, with formal looking swirls of aquamarine and pale gold. Only thing modern about his outfit is the damned bandannas he adores these days. “C’mon, pet, you’re due to visit my room.”

  It’s absolutely bollocks that Grimmy has fallen for his best mate/commander’s consort, which is wrong in so many levels. The least violent thing he’ll end up getting as punishment is having his head chopped up by Zayn’s twin scythes, the worst being having his wings chopped up, followed by all his limbs, then off with his head.

 

-

 

Harry hasn’t a clue what’s got Zayn so worked up that night. Normally, he doesn’t bother with foreplay and just fucks him until he is too sore to do anything, other than breathing that is. His faelight brightens from pleasure he’s receiving in form of a blowjob.

  “Gods…” Harry moans gravelly when Zayn tongues at the slit in the head of his dick. “Please let this be real…”

  As a fairy, so much like that bloody American telly show, _True Blood,_ Harry has exceptional mind-reading abilities, which can surpass any other celestials. (Others being angels and demons, of course. Like the demons, fairies are just another branch of angels with Elemental Magic and other stuff he doesn’t want to mention.)

  “Why wouldn’t it be?” Zayn laps at the underside of Harry’s dick, then says his words. “I adore you, Hroptr.”

  “Ew, I hate it when you call me that,” Harry wrinkles his nose, then relaxes his face once Zayn’s entire mouth is wrapped around his cock again. He’s reduced into moans and whines, his stomach already tightening as signal to his upcoming orgasm. Too soon, he gushes his release down Zayn’s throat. The Devil himself just swallows it all, looking into Harry’s eyes, not blinking at all.

“Still hate me?” Zayn fucking crawls up the fairy’s body, grinding their lower halves together, his eyes now completely black from desire. The twin sets of midnight black coloured wings are the only things that seem to be moving right now, other than their hearts beating in synch. “I love you, Hroptr.”

  “And I you, Zephyros,” Harry leans his head forward to nudge his nose against Zayn, meaning his every word. They may screw someone else but the unavoidable thing is, the two of them are soulmates. They can ignore that for rest of their eternal lives but there’s a cord between the two of them that will always bring them back together. “Now hurry up and make love to me.”

 “Bossy, bossy. Were you not my favourite fairy, I’d have killed you.”

-

  “Niall, I feel really bad about this,” the slightly taller of the two lads whines out, his soft brown hair — unusually _not_ styled into a messy perfection — gently moving with the breeze. “If what the Benefactor is saying is true, Zayn really is the Devil himself.”

  “Louis, this is our best chance to prove ourselves to the Hunters,” Niall strokes his boyfriend’s hair lovingly, a bit hesitant. “Besides, we aren’t killing Zayn and Harry for the money; it’s for the race of humanity.”

  “Don’t you think they already know we’re after them? We may not be supernatural like them but Zayn is rumoured to be at least ten-thousand years old,” Louis frowns, his celestial blue eyes gazing up into Niall’s oceanic blue ones. “I think he’s pretty much omnipotent.”

  “Don’t go around using big words to make it sound serious,” Niall jokes, dipping his head down to peck at Louis’ femininely thin, pink ones. “Me Irish charms are enough to throw Zayn off of our tracks.”

  “Yeah, ‘cos we defo didn’t run into his werewolf pack the night we killed the horde of Westminster vampires,” Louis rolls his eyes, remembering how the oldest line of werewolves, the ones loyal to the Night Star and only him, caught their scent trail and almost killed them. Liam, the archangel whose job is to watch over Louis and Niall, saved their arses that night, revealing his not-so-human status. “Next time we try to kill vampires, let’s make sure their enemies aren’t on the prowl as well.”

  “Do you really think I’d let something horrible to happen to you?” Liam’s voice echoes through the otherwise empty room, sounding very peeved. “I’m the oldest angel in existence, Lou, meaning I’m very puissant.”

  “Again with the big words, mates,” Louis flips Liam off, wondering what the angel could be doing here. “Our Benefactor renewed his list and our little Georgie-Porge is on the list. Care to elaborate?”

  “No offense, but the two of you are humans,” Liam’s usually hidden seraphim wings are fully on display, their unbelievably whiteness enough to blind them had Liam not been the archangel, someone who can control the brightness. “You two’ve no business with him.”

  “Last I checked, anything that has to do with the angels and demons are our business,” Niall spits out, his face mottled red from anger. “Why are you helping us, though? You know you’ll be on the list sooner or later.”

  “Niall, you’ve mage blood in your veins,” Liam reminds the Irishman. The Benefactor knows that; in fact, he uses the magick in Niall’s bloodstream to track down the sorcerers and mages, which is a bitch. Louis knows it’s wrong but the Benefactor has some unknown funny past with anyone who can wield magick.

“Yeah, but I’m as terrifying as a baby penguin who can’t even swim,” Niall retorts, his eyes turning metallic now. That’s the thing with Louis’ wonderful Irish boyfriend — whenever Niall is feeling intense, they go metallic blue, a trait of the mages and sorcerers. That’s sort of how the Benefactor found out his new recruit was the magick detector, no offense intended. “Liam, why haven’t you delivered us to Zayn? Surely there’s a part of you that wants to see the Hunters die.”

“Niall, I’m an archangel. I live to protect people from evil clutches of Hell, not direct to it. I’ll spend my last breath protecting humans, you know that.”

But Louis knows the truth.

After nearly ten millennia, Liam found love in his bandmate, his best friend, Louis William Tomlinson.

 

-

 

George hates mornings.

Scratch that.

He _loathes mornings_ when he doesn’t wake up to freshly brewed coffee permeating his senses. He finds that weird, since he usually wakes up at around half-seven to set the coffee machine, then goes back to sleep.

Oh right, he escaped depths of Hell and returned to the land of the living, only to find out his ex-boyfriend is a bloodsucking creature who happens to be besties with angel Liam.

Fun times.

“I can still hear your thoughts as a high-ranking vampire, you know,” comes a really familiar sounding voice. “And let’s not forget my mother used to be the Devil’s general.”

“I keep forgetting I’m the only one who hasn’t enough Powers to eavesdrop on people’s thoughts,” George grouses, getting out of bed, not caring that his upper half is fully exposed to Jaymi’s calculating gaze. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve got a guardian angel who loves peeking at my love life.”

 _“I take that offensively,”_ the said angel retorts, and George smiles at the mental image of Josh pouting. _“It’s not like I watched Zayn and Harry fuck into the mattress last night ‘cause the two of you hadn’t any guts to.”_

“Am I going to die if I said ‘sod off’ to my guardian angel?” George ignores the mystery angel, speaking to Jaymi directly. “Like, he’s gonna come in human form and kill me with the fiery sword shite.”

“I won’t let that happen to you, my little monkey,” Jaymi presses his lips to George’s, the contact feeling nice to the receiver. Maybe this is what his _soul_ has been missing. “And please don’t talk about souls around me. I might get tempted to steal yours and convert to full-fledged demon.”

 _“Ew, love talk,”_ the angel makes gagging noises. _“I ain’t staying here if there’s no free porn.”_

“I thought angels were to remain pure?” George can’t help but say that out loud, needing the answer. “I mean, the fallen angels created the lines of fairies/demigods shite but you’re an archangel according to Grimmy.”

 _“Hel-lo! That was over thousands of years ago! Of course He realised that was a bullshit rule so after couple millennia of Era of the Angels, which is where Zayn comes in as the first-ever_ physically born _immortal. Between Lucifer and — what’s her name? — Skadi, if my memories serve me correctly. Unlike the humans, us angels have gestating periods of twenty-four months, which is weird as fuck… anywhore, Zayn was born and Lucifer was joyed since the Prophecy of the Night was finally fulfilled. Surely Zayn was the child mentioned? He was right and as Zayn grew up with Liam, the son of Great Gabriel, the Darkness kept whispering in his ears… all the Powers he could have as the Lord of Abyss… Soon came the Great Battle, the one which divided demons and angels separate. That was the moment Zayn knew his destiny, that of the Leader of Demons. Of course, poor Lucifer hadn’t a clue his son was plotting against him, believing he was there as the heir to the throne. Years and years later, Harry was born, but Zayn knew the first-ever fairy to be born was a threat to the Celestial Court and Leviathan alike. He killed Ezekiel, then threatened the goddess to give up the child. The goddess named her son Hroptr…”_

“The point please, Jev-”

 _“Again with the name! Jeesh!”_ The angel hissed out, preventing the young demon/vampire from letting George find out who he was. _“The_ point _is that Zayn never trusted anyone, other than Nykelis. He knew deep, deep inside his black heart of his that had his guard been down like the time he was with Liam – briefly, mind you – he cannot survive as the Lord.”_

  “Jayyyymiiiii, can you use devilcraft to thwart this annoying angel?” George pleads, using his best puppy-dog eyes on his sort of again boyfriend. “I’ll make you breakfast!”

  “I need a bit of blood to fuel up my Powers…”

  _Oh shit, he’s asking for permission before he could possibly suck my blood._ George realises with a jolt, the idea of Jaymi drinking other’s blood making him…

  Jealous?

  Yeah, definitely jealous. It’s _his_ James William Hensley, no one else’s. Just like how he’s Jaymi’s George Paul Shelley. Their relationship might have kinks in them but no, this love is theirs.

 _“Okay, ew, Taylor Swift moment in this awkward situation_ pour moi _.”_ The angel complains, making George wonder why he’s still sticking around. Why, really, if he was to have a guardian angel, why get him an annoying one? _“Was I supposed to hear that? Hmph, I feel very offended.”_

  “Duh,” Jaymi rolls his eyes for exaggeration. George nods, which then makes Jaymi starting to lean in. The fangs slide out soundlessly, about three-quarter-inch in length but looking milky white and _very_ sharp. They can easily be a predator’s incisors, alright. “Don’t tense up, that’ll only make it hurt more.”

George nods, a soft whimper leaving his lips. Hell, he never thought the day his blood getting drawn by vampires would come since he lived a nice, mundane life until his Powers got unlocked. _What does that mean for me?_

The twin daggers sink into George’s soft skin, a moan resonating from the taker. George tries his best not to flinch but there isn’t much pain. He hasn’t a clue why, but there’s endorphins running high in his blood, exciting him, even. He finds himself moaning alongside Jaymi, his eyes fluttering close. He feels used, but the pleasure is still there, tightening his jeans more than ever.

“George…” Jaymi growls out his name, something that’s reserved for sex. That’s when George realises Jaymi stopped feeding, and how the annoying angel stopped talking. Good gracious, he’s never been so alone, voices-wise. “I, erm, stopped feeding ‘cos of that…”

Oh yeah, the boner of doom. George has half o’ mind to wank it off but Jaymi shakes his head no, his sometimes-hazel brown eyes scorching into his own chocolate brown ones. A clear ‘let me do the honours’ look.

“Yeah, I don’t mind…” George finds himself saying the words, wondering what happened to his willpower. “You can have me in any ways you’d like, you’re all that I need.

Soundlessly, Jaymi pops open George’s skinnys, halfway freeing his erection. He licks at his lower lip, which always has been a turn on for George. The vampire’s eyes are hooded with lust and love, which is oddly pleasant to George in the back of his mind. Jaymi then puts his hand on the waistband of the boxers, tugging them down a second later. Hard, cold breaths hit George’s now-free hard-on, and Jaymi’s eyes go pitch-black for some reason. _Some kind of demon thing,_ George guesses, letting Jaymi know he can go on with a nod.

There were so many reasons why they fell in love with each other and this? This is just a reminder why they’ll never fall out of love. Unbelievably wet warmth cover George’s tip and he braces himself for the pleasure. Jaymi’s tongue snakes out to trace the slit, tasting the bubbling pre-cum there. George hasn’t any complaints. No, he definitely doesn’t want this to end, with Jaymi’s pretty lips wrapped around his prick, going down painfully slowly, inch by inch, second by second. His calloused hand grip George’s hips tightly, knowing his old tricks. The younger’s hands curl into claw-like gesture, the pleasure just starting to get too much. Jaymi smirks around his mouthful before going all the way up, swirls his tongue around the tip, then goes back down, impaling his mouth on the hardening dick. He goes slowly, wanting this to last, and draws a heart on the inside of George’s heart. George just lets out a fucked out moan, suspiciously sounding like his lover’s name. The tattoo-covered lad speeds up, moaning for better effects, one of his hands trailing down to the perineum area. They used to blow each other like this, mouth on the dick, hand at the arse. It’s doubling the pleasure, really, and good for erupting, messy orgasms. George whines a bit, being too close to his high but good enough a boy for Jaymi not to. He bucks his hips up, a silent plea for going hardcore. Jaymi complies, taking all of George’s length in his mouth, gags for a while, then swallows around the head halfway in his esophagus, signalling George’s release.

“I love you,” Jaymi reminds George, swallowing the load in a slow way. “There’s not enough stars in the universe to indicate how much I love you and how much I won’t let you go.”

“You’re a dork, James William,” George knows his face is flushed, just like any other time he had sex. “But in a super-sexy, Dylan O’Brien kind of way.” He sticks his tongue out like a child.

“I’m waaaay too much sexier than some Dylan O’Brien,” Jaymi huffs, losing his manly pride shite thing. “Bet he hasn’t any fangirls for a ship like us. Besides,” Jaymi raises his voice when George opens his mouth to say ‘Sterek’. “He can’t sing awesome notes like me.”

“You can’t sing highnotes like Zayn,” George likes pushing buttons, like the playful monkey he is. Usually, that brings rough sex that involved him being tied to the bedpost with blindfold on.

…

Okay, that only happened once.

“Still hearing your thoughts,” Jaymi presses a loving kiss to George’s forehead, a smile apparent on his boyish face. “Tell me, do you remember our first time?”

“Yeah…”

 _“I love you so much, Georgie-Porge,”_ Jaymi said that night, their limbs intertwined in a way that makes it hard for George to tell whose body started where. _“Forever is a time I wish to spend with you. We may have our ups and downs but all we have is love.”_

 _“What if our love burns out?”_ George asked that night, uncontrollable shivers breaking as he feels the tip of his boyfriend pressing in. _“What after that?”_

 _“The very air we breathe in fuels our love,”_ Jaymi answered dorkily, finally starting to push into him. George flinched at the initial discomfort. Yes, he’d sex before but it was with girls, things were different.

 _He_ was different.

 _“S’alright, baby,”_ Jaymi cooed once he was all the way in, his lips now caressing George’s own. “ _No one can hurt you now, you’ll be alright.”_

 _“I love you so much, Jaym,”_ George whispered, like that was the world’s topmost secret. _“Always and forever.”_

 _“Always and forever,”_ Jaymi nodded, their lips brushing before they full-on snogged without finesse. Jaymi started to rock his hips, making George feel in ways he’s never felt before. Being full was so different, like he was being ripped apart but some sad, masochistic part of him liked the burn, knowing this was right. Jaymi’s rough hands clasped around his hard dick, stroking him in time of the thrusts. And yeah, when he finally located his prostate, his vision exploded from onslaught of never-ending pleasure.

They reached their climax together, with whisper-moans of each other’s name.

 

-

 

“This is so unfair to me,” the tall, lanky bloke mumbles to himself as he lights up a fag using his hellfire. “I tried my best with the fae and still failed, even though he was more than willing to feed me his Powers. The Vessel, that naïve young fool, thinks he has my Lord fooled but how can he defy him? It won’t matter now though,” the demon chuckles, his mossy green eyes glowing like a cat’s in darkness. “The Era of Darkness will befall them sooner than expected…”

With a cloud of smoke, any traces of the demon disappears, making it look as if no one was there in the first place…

 

-

 

“I GIVE, I GIVE,” Louis chokes out between bouts of laughter. Damn the gods above and below for his sexy boyfriend’s charms. “NIALL JAMES HORAN IS THE HOTTEST PERSON IN THE PLANET.”

“Universe,” Niall corrects, a mischievous grin apparent on his pale face. “Or I’ll tell Zayn-”

“ANYTHING BUT THAT, YOU IRISH GIT,” Louis tackles the said Irish git to the ground, using his height (just by an inch) advantage. Niall flails, trying to escape from the grasp when there’s a flash of bright white light. Naturally, they both stop the playfight and rise up to check out the new person.

“‘Ello, mates,” the voice is familiar, but they can’t pinpoint why. “Long time no talk.”

“Zayn?” Louis blinks and rubs at his eyes to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. Again. “What’re you doing all the way here in Ireland?”

“I know what you’re up to, _m’gios,”_ the foreign language is too… ancient sounding? “Frankly, I’m here to aid you.”

 

-

 

“George…”

“Jaymi…”

“I can still hear your thoughts,” Jaymi repeats for the thousandth time that night. It really isn’t George’s fault, really, when Jaymi was the one who brought up their first time.

“And I haven’t anything against it,” George stick his tongue out, shuffling until their lower halves are tightly pressed together. “You’re the only person, demon or vampire, whatever you really are, who holds the both halves of my heart. I love you, no one else. You’re my destiny.”

“And I thought _I_ was the sappy one in this relationship,” Jaymi remarks in a fake dejected voice, love and amusement dancing in his eyes. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“If I say make-up sex, will you kill me?” George gives Jaymi a “Look”. “I thought we were past the Look stage!”

“Hush, I’m still coming down from the amazing blowjob you just gave me,” George flails his arms around, feeling like a proper baby, minus the sex part. “Lemme sleep.”

“Sleep with me?” There isn’t a hint of sexual undertone in the vampire’s voice, just concern and love, always love. “I’ll protect you from all harms.”

“You can’t protect me from my prostate being abused,” George huffs out, earning a surprised giggle from Jaymi. “HEY! I like to be original!”

“You’re just too cute, monkey,” Jaymi just laughs some more, nudging at his almost boyfriend’s nose with his own. “Just sleep, I’ll be here all night. Remember that my dick’s available whenever you want.”

“Love ya too, you horny bastard.”

“I’ll love you even more with each breath I take, the last to say how much I need you; love you, my monkey,” is the last thing George hears before sleep takes over. He does wake up at some point of the night, hearing something brush against his leg, but shakes it off. Nothing bad with Jaymi, right?

Around seven, Jaymi wakes him up with kisses all over his face, proper drowning him with them. The morning breath is nonexistent with his sexy vampire of a boyfriend, his hands now threatening to tickle his ribs.

“No, mum, lemme sleep for another hour,” George grumbles into his pillow, throwing the sheets over his head. “I hadn’t sleep a lot of time.”

“Ew, I’m not your mother. That means I can’t screw your brains out,” Jaymi points out, his fingers now pressing into the ribcage. “Monkey, you’ve five seconds before I actually tickle you.”

A groan is his only ‘verbal’ reply. Jaymi’s eyes light up before he starts moving his hands up and down the younger’s sides, giggles resonating throughout the room. George turns back around, tears mottling his eyes.

“Dirty cheat!” His body shoots up into an upright sitting position, glaring at the other. “I said one more hour, mother.”

“Like I said, I’m not into incest. Besides,” Jaymi’s hand slide into George’s boxers, grasping his semi. Fuck, not the morning wood of doom. “You know you’re the bitch in the relationship.”

“You bottomed once!” George hasn’t any mind to slap his boyfriend’s hand away. “Remember Lipton?”

“You mean Liverpool,” Jaymi’s thumb rubs over his slit, smearing the pre. “I didn’t bottom that night, I just let you finger me. It only counts as a bottoming experience if you stuck your dick inside me.”

“TMI,” comes a familiar voice, in form of the Devil. “I’m here to collect what you owe me.”

“I don’t owe anyone anything!” Fury ignites the hidden Powers George has. “Why do you even want a child from me when Harry’s your fuck toy?”

“Considering his time is up as the Vessel, I guess Erebus and Nyktos aren’t the ones from the Prophecy,” Zayn scoffs, his amber eyes alit. He’s dressed in his typical garments, or lack of them. The black skinny jeans have a couple of rips in the knee areas, and there’re chains as belt for him. He has on a black leather vest that’s left open, with slits in the back to display his Wings of Darkness. That’s what they were, the physical form of Darkness. “You can’t escape your destiny, young George.”

“But your plan sucks, Zephyros,” Jaymi is grinning at the much older entity in a too-cocky way. “The thing is, I’ve known George was the Vessel all along. All it took was one night to make all the demon’s dream crumple away, you idiot. Unlike you, I actually care about the baby.”

As in…

George is carrying Jaymi’s baby.

 

-

 

_Five months later…_

“Holy fucking Hell and mother of Earth!” George gasps when he feels the kick again.

It’s been five months since Jaymi dropped the baby bomb, silencing the Night Star from his words. He was pissed – still is – but he said that as long as the child was brought up as   proper demon, he hasn’t any problems. He also said something about fucking Harry senseless in Onyx Palace but George ignored that part.

Using simple devilcraft, Jaymi hid all signs of pregnancy from the media. To them, Union J are enjoying their time off, since they haven’t any big tours or gigs to be at.

It’s also been five months since George asked Jaymi to be his again. Since then, the two of them became inseparable, making JJ comment on how disgustingly cute they’ve become.

“Jaymi! Come here this instance or I’ll hold off sex from you!” George exclaims, waking his boyfriend from his daylight siesta. Most vampires and demons slept during the day to conserve Powers. Jaymi rubs at his eyes, which were leafy green for a split second, then looks over at the half-angel. “I think our child just kicked!”

“You wake me up to feel our daughter kicking your stomach?” Jaymi sounds super-sleepy, his eyes not even open. “I suppose that makes sense…”

“This is going in my Baby Diary!” George pronounces, grabbing Jaymi’s hand and placing it over his significantly rounded stomach. George did some research at Harry’s flat and apparently, Vessels can carry the child for a period of time up to 18 months. He said his congratulations, and did a scan with his faelight to confirm it was a girl and about six weeks along.

“Can the baby diary include we shagged?” There’s no bashfulness or any unsureness in the voice, making George blush. “‘Cos the last time we did it…”

 _Okay,_ George makes a defeated sound. _He sounds like a sex-depraved soul._  

“I _am_ a sex-depraved soul!” Jaymi pouts in a childlike manner. “And I thought you learnt to hide your thoughts from me, _petit singe à moi.”_

“Maybe I want you in my dirty thoughts every now and then.”

It’s absolutely horrifying to have a child when George is only twenty-two. Hell, he’s a boy and before he knew he was the ever-sought Vessel, he hadn’t a clue he was possible of… giving births and shite. Jaymi, George’s ever-loving boyfriend who wants to have sex with him after four long months, thinks the abstinence shite is fucking annoying. He do have fantasies of him — sans the baby — on his hands and knees, bent over for some special whipping…

“You really are horrid at this,” Jaymi strokes a strand piece of hair that’s covering George’s eyes. He always tells his Vessel that they are the exact shade of brown that’s molten chocolate, something he’d lick all day long. “I think I told you I can easily qualify as an incubus…”

“And I’ll disown your arse if you were,” George deadpans. He’s been taking History of Daemons and Daemonspawn with Harry but the glowing demigod has short tempers whenever they talk about the Fall. “I hate incubi with a passion.”

Briefly, George visited the Fallen Mischief pub, which is the most-visited place for the demons for ‘hangouts’ and he met an incubus by the name Lionel, who tried to give the pregnant George a blowjob in front of Jaymi. Needless to say, how the demon got out of the building without losing a limb was a miracle.

“You’re right, I don’t have to survive on souls anymore, or blood. Just your semen,” Jaymi pulls George’s weight down onto himself, his exceptional strength the only thing keeping them from broken bones. “C’mon, babe. It’s been such a long time since I was inside of you!”

“Think twice before the next time you make love to the Vessel without any condoms then,” George shrugs, lying to himself about how much he _doesn’t_ want the sex. Sure, the doctor – Harry – said sex is good for the birth canal stuff but George is scared.

Scared that Jaymi will leave him after the baby angel/demon/vampire is born.

Jaymi isn’t the type to do that but what if the angelic side of their daughter is stronger? It is, after all, said that the Messenger is to be borne of a Vessel. Erebus and Nyktos, Zayn and Harry’s sons from aeons ago, frequents George. They say they harbour no love for the Demon Lord but Jaymi still doesn’t like them.

Probably because Nyktos is his cousin.

“‘Ello, Nyk!” Harry appears out of nowhere, blinding the non-fey population for a full second. “My favourite son!”

“Mother,” Nyktos looks very tired, his amber eyes – rimmed with swirling jade-green, the green very much like Harry’s own – narrowed. “How many times I mean no harm to the current Vessel?”

“The fact that you and Grimmy hooked up more than once,” Harry rolls his eyes at his eldest son. There are rumours how Harry is carrying another child, which should be impossible, this time a girl. A little fairy/demon kid is never too harmful. “He says your ass is tighter than anything else in the world.”

“You and Uncle Grimm fucked more than once, that’s how he knows,” he sniggers, his eyes now fully amber. “Is that why Father is pissed at you?”

“I swear by my light that I never did more than blowjobs and handjobs with that heartless demon,” Harry scowls at the half-demon, his eyes much lighter now. “Now, my dearest George, ignore my child. He’s mad at me for moving his castle from the Nyktà Palace to Selene Forest.”

“You’re worse than Zayn,” the mentioned celestial sighs before excusing himself, enveloping himself in the width of his wings, then disappears with a smokescreen.

“Excuse my child,” there’s an aura of dark blue surrounding the tall fae, the first fairy ever, to be exact. “He’s just… off that Grimmy has some unsolved business with me.”

“Nyktos is Nick’s child, isn’t he?” George risks, knowing he deserves to know the answer. “That’s why he’s bright, mossy green eyes, not amber.”

“Actually, he’s fully Zayn’s. His demon form, which isn’t advised to be seen, is just like Zayn’s, only with two pairs of wings instead of three.”

“How does Zayn have more wings than four?” Jaymi wants to know as much as George, the Vessel realises. “All the seraphs have four wings, afire with His Light.”

“He’s not the seraph anymore, you bumbling idiot,” Harry’s eyes gleam with exhaustion. “He used to have only two pairs of wings, each representing the Elements… then I was born… You know how they say there are supposed to be five Elements?” Both George and Jaymi nod. “His strongest Elements are Fire, Air, Spirit… one more got added after his Fall.”

“Death,” George thinks out loud, which Harry nods at. “He’s the God of Death and Destruction.”

“Or angel, whatever fits your description,” Jaymi quips in, feeling proud of himself for some reason. “Not all Christians and Catholics are fond of the existence of demons.”

“Says a half-demon,” George headbutts his boyfriend in the chest in a loving, playful manner. “How come I’ve never seen your demon form?”

“He lacks wings,” Harry supplies, earning a growl from the vampire. “Or maybe his talons are too short.”

“I lose control when I’m in my demon form,” Jaymi sighs, slapping his face with his hand. “My father wants me to hone my demon Powers and they only intensify in the ‘true form’.”

George makes his signature ‘I’m confused and I look like a baby monkey’ look. Jaymi leans down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“It means exactly how it sounds like. As a demon, he’s only weakened in his human form, just like vampires gaining more Powers in moonlit night, with their fangs. Human forms, to stay in them, you much engineer a lot of Powers, which is why most celestials refuse to go down to Mid-Earth. I — being born here — have one advantage of staying in human form longer than necessary. My mother, who was the demon, and my father, a vampire, both know my demon Powers are stronger than my vampire ones.”

“Yet you say you’re more vampire than a demon,” Harry helpfully adds in, his Cheshire cat grin widening. “Face it, _demon_ , you know your true self more than anyone else.”

“I was born with horns and fangs, if that’s what you wanted to know,” Jaymi sighs again, clutching George’s rounded form closer to him. “I got my wings after my Powers started to generate. I was — I don’t know — about forty-three years old in human years, a teen in demon years.”

“How come no one found out my Vessel-status until recently?” George snuggles into his boyfriend’s warmth, his nose prodded against his shoulder. “Zayn was the one to break the news to me.”

“That’s where I come in,” Liam’s voice echoes, making George narrow his eyes. “Hello, Shelley.”

“Jayyyyym, the big fiery wing’d angel scares me,” George lets out a girly squeal, burrowing deeper into his boyfriend’s warmth. “Make him go away.”

“This is why I hate dealing with kids,” Liam mumbles mostly to himself, a loud sigh adding the effects. “I’m only here to pass on His words.”

“I don’t give two shits about the angel stuff,” Jaymi hisses out; George needn’t look up to see his boyfriend’s eyes are blood-red. “The moment you came into George’s life was the moment I knew what a hypocrite you are.”

“What, ever, do you mean, leech?” The fiery glow of the seraph’s wings are more vivid, like a forest fire devouring its prey. “Please, do tell George who still hasn’t got a clue.”

“Why, are you jealous your ex-lover has family and someone who loves him unconditionally, for rest of eternity, while you’re stuck as God’s lapdog? Or the fact that your love is never to be out in the open like demons?” Confusion tangles deeper with George’s mind, his headache coming back. “All the demons know about the failure of a relationship you shared with the Demon Lord, Liam.”

“That part I already knew,” George quips in, reminding of the older celestials of his existence. “He’s the most favoured archangel of His name but the past? Even Harry forgot to mention that!”

“Harry is only a handful of millennia old,” Liam rolls his eyes, looking bored. “He is an infant compared to the older, more powerful angels and demons who had to fight the Battle.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Great Battle that divided the angels and demons separate,” George rolls his eyes at the redundant conversation for the older beings. “Why is it so important to everyone? Only two ‘people’ I know were old enough to be part of that.”

“‘Cos Harry was in it too.”

 

-

 

“You’re a monster.”

Harry paces back and forth in his chamber in the Onyx Palace, his ethereal jade/emerald/topaz/aquamarine wings fluttering from his stirred emotions. His mate, Zayn, only regards him with cold interest, picking at his nails. Really, the Night Star was the one who raised him and the person who killed his parents but in reality, the two of them were brothers.

“That much I know, _adelfos_ ,” Zayn finally looks up at his half-brother, the one he’s Oath-sworn to protect at all cost. “Please go on with how much you hate me.”

“I’m born to kill you but yet, the Fates were cruel enough to bind us together in ways that can’t be severed,” the love in Harry’s eyes aren’t fabricated. They were lovers before brothers, like a swan mated for life. “Gods, I wish I died the day I was born.”

“Had I killed you, little brother,” Zayn leaps forward, his dark wings shot out to their fullest. He embraces his lover in his feathered cage, a position Harry will never get tired of, “you wouldn’t’ve learnt the true meaning of ‘happiness’.”

It should be disgusting, how half-brothers literally fuck each other until the transparent of dawn but no, that’s not how the genetics work in the world of angels and demons. (Sometimes fairies.)

It’s true they share a mother but the celestials get their DNA components from their fathers so technically speaking, Zayn and Harry aren’t related.

The only similarity the two of them share is the number of wings they have. For Zayn, his wings each represent: Fire, Air, Spirit, Death, Destruction, and Darkness. For Harry, they are: Fire, Spirit, Faelight, Shadow and Earth.

Fight fire with fire? That certainly wasn’t the case with Harry…

_Unmentioned thousands of years ago_

“Zephyros!”

The daemon who Harry calls his only friend, his protector, turns around with a true, youthful smile. Already, the tendrils of Darkness are crawling away from the two of them. Young Harry throws himself into the arms of the Warrior, planting a wet, sloppy kiss to his jaw.

“I missed you, little faerie,” Zephyros kisses the top of the young faerie’s curls, inhaling the sweet fragrance of his Earth-ness. “Tell me, did you find the flame sprites?”

“Yes, Zeph! They even followed my command! Can we cuddle and nap now?”

Zephyros only wants the best for his Harry, _his, no one else’s_ , and whatever he wants, they do it. Harry was too young to remember the Battle and how Zayn mercilessly slaughtered his father.

Hroptr can already pick up Zephyros’ thoughts and emotions, something only older, more powerful entities can do. Zephyros didn’t know the creation of the Fey would affect him but it does already. It’s proven, by Hroptr that the Fey have Elemental Magick and wield both Powers of Darkness and Light. Little did Zephyros know, Hroptr was fully aware of his Powers.

“What are you thinking about, _mi komatio?”_ Hroptr raises his little hand, pressing it against Zephyros’ stubbled chin. “You can tell me anything…”

“Once you’re of age, my dearest faerie, then you’ll know the truth…”

Time passes by quickly and now, the dawn of new era has come. Older and more powerful than ever, Hroptr and Zayn are both perched at the top of the temple the mortals built in honours of their gods.

“Will they ever learn?” Hroptr narrows his forest-green eyes, his emerald wings folded against his back. Zephyros command the threads of Darkness to cloak them into the solitude of night. “I mean, they know they’ll never meet their patrons. All this work is for nothing.”

“ _Komatio adelfos_ ,” Zephyros smirks at his mate, his only friend other than Nykelis. “You know than anyone else in this world that the gods and goddesses alike will meet up with mortals.”

“That was a one-time thing, _komatio adelfos_ ,” Hroptr mocks his mate, his eyes flashing ethereal shade of green. “I tricked that young girl into believing her god actually slept with her.” The brunet wrinkles his nose, as if the mere thought of fornicating with a mortal girl is disgusting. “Come, Zeph. I think we can do so many things other than watching over how pathetic these mortals be.”

For all his life, Hroptr thought of Zephyros to be his only.

 

-

 

“I said I’m hungry, not a hormonal bitch in heat.”

George truly despises the vampire-demon thing his boyfriend has become ever since he dropped the baby bomb to the almighty Zayn. They’ve even moved to the secret realm of the vampires, called the Bloodsong, and he’s downright paranoid.

“You _are_ a hormonal bitch in heat,” Jaymi’s friend, Kyle, aids in an unhelpful manner. “Face it, Vessel, you’re worse than a forty-year-old woman going through her third divorce.”

“I’ll rip your fangs out!” George threatens the vampire, making all the vampires around them laugh from the hilarity of it. Leave it to the second Vessel in history of the World to make funny remarks. “TISN’T FUNNY.”

“Babe,” Jaymi materialises out of nowhere, a habit of his that George still has yet to get used to. “My friend only means to… um… entertain you.”

“Yeah, by getting his fangs ripped out,” George pouts at his vampire boyfriend, whose eyes sparkle with mischief. “That wasn’t supposed to be funny!”

“You’re just too cute overall,” Jaymi kisses his Vessel boyfriend’s forehead, then his pout. “And _mine_.”

“I get that I’m your soulmate, Jaym, but your overprotectiveness is an overkill,” George snuggles his nose against the vampire’s, loving how he’s as hot as a demon, temperature wise. “And I hate being stuck in this hellhole.”

“It’s called Bloodsong!” Kyle, who still is around the bantering couple, his shirt missing now. “Hey, James, where’s my KISS tee?”

“Sorry, I used it for my pyrokinesis practice,” Jaymi sticks his tongue out in a youthful way. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“THAT WAS A LIMITED EDITION, YOU HYBRID BITCH,” Kyle explodes, his fangs shot out, eyes black-red. “YOU CAN’T EVER GET IT BACK, LIKE EVER.”

“Okay, Taylor Swift,” George rolls his eyes, his hand patting at his bulging tummy. “Jaymi, wanna hear Kat’s heartbeat?”

“We’re naming her-”

“I’m the one carrying the child, so I get to name her! We can name her Katerina-Sophie Lydia Hensley-Shelley,” George argues, his eyes falling into the irresistible puppy-dog eyes. “You can’t say no worth shite to me.”

“If you name her Katerina-Sapphira like you said, I’ll hold off kisses,” Jaymi deadpans, his tone deadly serious.

“I’ll hold off sex if you don’t let me,” George continues with his pout, now adding the eyelash batting to the mix. “You know how worse you can get without it…”

“Pfft, I went without sex for first fifty years of my life, I can deal with it,” Jaymi grins triumphantly. “It’s only when a vampire finds his mate his sexual desires and appetites worsens.”

“So I’m your fated mate? Your one and only?” George feels his frown/pout going away, not having expected that. “Will you uphold the promise to be mine, through bad and good?”

“I give you my word, swear by my blood, that I shall never leave your side, George Paul Shelley-Hensley. You’re _mine_ ,” Jaymi’s eyes darkens as he says the Vow. Harry did educate how the Moirai decide who your one true mate is, the one they’re destined with for rest of their life. For Harry, it was Zayn, it always will be, and they were lucky not to… break the fate. It is, for some, possible to go against the Fate they’re given, which was the case with Nick Grimshaw.

“I give you my word, swear by my fire, that I shall never leave your side, James William Hensley-Shelley,” George repeats the Vow, the only difference being ‘blood’ replaced by ‘fire’. “Forever is the time I shall lie by your side, our heartbeat in synch. I will never break the Vow I give you.” He doesn’t know why, but he felt the need – no, _urge_ – to add the last part.

Like God himself made him do that.

“Good, _now_ can we get to the sex part?” There’s no joking tone in Jaymi’s words. George can see the aura of fiery red, a sure-fire indication of how horny the vampire is. “I swear, Georgie, I’ll murder you if you don’t fuck me tonight.”

“Ew, I don’t top,” George jokes, finding humour in the solace of Jaymi’s irritation. “Or I’ll just fuck you with a dildo.”

“As long as the dildo is big…” George looks around, his eyes widening when he finds some handcuffs and scented lube. “I mean, you’re the sexiest man in the whole wide world!”

“Too late!”

Jaymi scoops up the Vessel in his arms, laughter trailing behind him as he carries George to the bed. The vampire peels the excessive clothes from his beloved, his eyes hooded with lust and love. He cuffs George behind his back, so that he can’t touch himself in any way possible.

“You’re eviiilllll,” George drawls out the last word, giving his fiancé his best puppy-dog eyes he cannot refuse. “I’ll just ask _Zayn_ to get me out of this trouble.”

“He can’t enter Bloodsong without the invitation,” Jaymi scoffs, his eyes narrowing a smidgen. His hands move to chain George’s bound wrist to the bedpost, a truly evil smirk growing on his face. “You have to say the magic words.”

_Oh shite, this is serious._

“Damn right it is,” Jaymi doesn’t bother with reminding the fetus celestial of his mind-reading abilities. “Say the words and I’ll settle for a blowjob from you.”

“Jaymi Hensley is the sexiest demon or vampire in the world! He’s truly the sex god in form of a wicked creature and he dominates my body, soul and mind!” George shrieks out, tugging at the chains. “Happy?”

“And the last sentence.”

“George Shelley is a bottomus heapus…” He mumbles under his breath, hoping Kyle can’t hear them.

“Oh gods, this is better than a soap opera!” Kyle adds helpfully. “My childhood best friend and his Vessel mate having a heated discussion.”

“If I kill him — accidentally — with my heavenly light, will you be mad?” George asks vengefully, thinking it’s a downgrade to be called a soap opera. “I’ll have sex with you if you don’t.”

“I have no love lost if he dies,” Jaymi plays along, his lips now at the crook of George’s neck between the neck and the shoulder. “You owe me a blowjob.”

“I knew the rating would bump up to HBO soon enough,” Kyle sighs in the most dramatic way possible, excusing himself and flashing off to see his dryad friends. “And for you non-Americans, it means X-Rated.”

“Jaymi, I feel so violated… SAVE ME!” George practically leaps into the vampire’s lap, despite the fact that they were already… entwined. “Well, other than your monster dick, ‘cos the other day-”

Jaymi is more than quick to slap his hand over the young Vessel’s mouth, giving him a stern look. Sure, their sex life is unmentionably vivid but that’s one thing his friends needn’t know about.

“Uh-buh hud duh bah!” George tries to speak through Jaymi’s spit-soaked hand, and fails. He even tries to nibble on the soft patch of skin between the thumb and the forefinger. Jaymi only leans his head down to kiss the monkey’s hair lovingly. “Ah gih uh.”

“That sounds like ‘Jaymi, you’re the sexiest motherfucker in the world’ or ‘I give up’ to me,” Jaymi’s other friend, Joule, decides to pop in. He has the stereotypical pale Irish genes and his hair is proper platinum blond. “I’ll go with the latter since your lover boy is giving me death glares.”

“For love of all things holy,” George rolls his eyes at his vampire-demon lover. “This boy is worse as a pregnant Vessel than he is a caffeine-addicted monkey.”

“Like Kyle fondly says,” Joule mouths the word ‘soap opera’ before sauntering off, blowing George a sarcastic kiss. Jaymi scowls at the action, hurriedly planting a wet kiss to George’s cheek.

 _His_ George.

“Your George still needs food to survive,” he reminds his adorkable boyfriend/fiancé with a cute, innocent looking smile. “Unless you’re going to force-feed me blood for the hybrid of all hybrids, Jaym.”

“For the last time,” George sees a flare of yellow striking through Jaymi’s usually-green aura. “The child will be half-angel, half-vampire, like that stupid fairy told you.”

“The stupid fairy is still invited in this realm,” Harry arrives as if on cue, his cat-green eyes narrowed into slits. “And Zayn knows exactly where you are hiding. Leave it to his loyal ‘wolves to track the scent down to this Bloody Raven-”

“‘Blood _song_ ,” Jaymi hisses out the correction, earning an eye-roll from the oldest fairy in existence. “It’s named after our goddess.”

“Bloodsong, Bloody Raven, I don’t care. I’m due to be at Alfheim or Vanaheim but nooooo, you fuckers need me for the checkup,” the love in Harry’s tone isn’t alarming to George. For past several months, Harry grew up to the half-angel, how his aura would be aqua-blue one moment and jealousy-green the next. Oh, how foolish these immortals be…

“Jaymi, I think George really keeps forgetting we can hear his thoughts,” Harry reminds the young Vessel. Heck, he can see dots of blue seeping into his moonlight-silver aura. “How does that work for sex, hmm?”

“We decided on celibacy until the babe is born,” George gets an irritated huff from his sexy vampire of a boyfriend. “I’m the one who has to spread his legs and pop the sucker out!”

“Something like that,” Harry smirks down at the sat Vessel. George will never forget how Harry survived through two childbirths, that and billions of Zayn’s temperamental self. God, he wishes he never was chosen to be the Vessel.

“Still can hear ya!” Jaymi says not-so-helpfully, planting a loving peck to George’s pouting lips. “I think I’m gonna take you onto a date around this place. My mum used to take me to Moon Valley when I was just your age…”

“Ew, lovey stuff is _not_ my thing. I prefer hot, passionate sex followed by ‘let me wash your body with my tongue’ shower, which is proceeded by ‘I’m ravaging your body’ sex,” Harry gives the younger immortals a Look, then disappears with a flash of bright, bright golden light.

“I hate him,” George mumbles.

For some godforsaken reason, George’s guardian angel stopped communicating with him in the ‘Sookie-style conversations’. Only in George’s dreams did the angel appear, giving him tips on how to use his Heavenlight sword and teleporting, shite like that. The best/worst George has done was teleporting himself into the shower Jaymi was having, his hand wrapped around his prick. George was more than willing to suck him off, Jaymi’s hand now buried in his curls.

“Enough reminiscing,” Jaymi scowls at his halfling lover, look of total adoration shining bright in his woodsy brown eyes. “Or I’ll just wear you out before the date.”

“Geez, and I thought I was the sexually perverted one,” George sticks his tongue out.

It takes only four and half minutes for George to scramble out of his trackies and into his maternal jeans that are still three sizes too big on him. He waddles over to Jaymi, who pushes the rim of the silver-black shirt over his boyfriend’s head. George has always been like this, asking Jaymi to finish dressing him.

Jaymi hasn’t any complaints of how cute they were being.

“Now,” George reminds himself to breathe at the perfection carved in name of James Hensley. He has on his usual skinnys, ripped at the knees, a simple red/black/white flannel covering up the white tee underneath. He vaguely reminds himself going unconscious is not only bad for him, but also the baby.

God, the baby.

“I’ll carry you,” Jaymi nudges his nose against George’s, then presses their lips together. It’s cheesy as fuck but still, whenever they kiss, George still feels the sparks, the entire fucking fireworks.

“I bet I can make you come just from kissing,” the vampire challenges his mate, his eyes starting to go black-red. “Or we can just ditch the date…”

“You promised to take me to the Moon Valley,” George says stubbornly, his hand covering his belly in a natural instinct. “I’ll let you finger me at the beach.”

“It’s a valley, Georgie-Porge,” Jaymi kisses George’s brow, making him feel more protected. “There won’t be any beaches.”

“Damn, there goes the plan of me getting my long-waited beach sex,” George pouts, a pout Jaymi soon chases away with a kiss. “Let’s go, babe…”

 

-

 

“This is so fucking awesome!”

The Moon Valley, as the Original Vampires named it, is stood about five-thousand feet above sea-level, high enough for even a vampire to break his bones. Or die. Jaymi thanks his lucky stars that he got his wings — colour of rusty copper and dark amber, as George describes them. George is sat on Jaymi’s lap, looking down into the gorge. There’s a twin set of falls, the sound of water nearly deafening them. The falls are simply called Devil’s Tears. Really, if he cries like that, no wonder Zayn is one moody bitch.

“I know; can I get my kiss now?” Jaymi cups the slightly-stubbled chin that George doesn’t really have to shave. Hell, George has the most baby-like face Jaymi has ever seen. Him and Niall (Horan) both. George giggles in the way that made Jaymi fall for the monkey-onesie loving boy for the first time and nods, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

“So, this date at the Moon Valley and Devil’s Tears… wasn’t exactly your idea, innit?” George presses their foreheads together, making Jaymi cringe.

 _Damn, you know me so well for not being the romantic type…_ Jaymi fists his hands but soon relaxes them when George covers them with his large ones. _I love you so fucking much…_

“I think I heard that!” George announces, his eyes gleaming with pride and love. “I didn’t have to squint and do unmentionable things to do that!”

“ _Tu es un singe à moi,”_ Jaymi whispers against George’s cheek, knowing fully well that the young angel didn’t know any French. _“Pour toi, j’irai mourir. Ce que je jure par mes doigts.”_

“I only got the monkey part…” George frowns, a habit he started to grow ever since he got exposed to the world of immortals. “Did you say something bad?”

“I just said that I’ll always protect you. Only ‘cos Zayn is some ancient Warrior of Darkness doesn’t mean my love for you isn’t enough,” Jaymi says the half-truth, the words burning his throat. “Now, can I have the hot snogging session you promised?”

“I said – oh fuck that. C’mere, you sappy little shit.”

Jaymi feels the sparks fly when they kiss until the sun blows out, this moment of perfection a little secret between the two of them.

Or is it?

 

-

 

“This is bullshite!” The archdemon snaps at the werewolf who showed up at the crossroads of realms. Truly, the older, more powerful immortal only wants to snap the young pup’s neck and feast on his lifeblood until there is none. “I told you to bring the fucking Vessel to me, not lose to that fucking prissy fairy who decided to play guardian!”

“Boss, Hroptr is so much stronger than all of us combined; he’s stronger than Za-” One of the wolves have the balls to speak out, only to be back-handed by the superior demon. His eyes glow dark mossy green, narrowed into slits like a serpents. “There won’t be a next time we miss.”

“No, I’m fucking done with pups,” the demon growls at the werewolves with his fangs bared. “There’s a reason why the Night Star prefers Kristof’s pack to yours.”

“So you dare say his name but not invoke me? How flattering.”

There’s a flash of bright yellow light and there’s a form shaping in the midst of it. The demon, with higher senses and shite, can make out the ginger locks, bright, ethereal green eyes… The ‘woman’ is about as tall as he, wearing nothing but a sheer white gown.

“You finally decided to honour us with your presence, _Skadi.”_

 

-

 

“Fuck you, Hroptr!”

Harry, as he prefers over the name his mother gave him when he was taken from him, cringes as his mate, his soulmate, Zayn, lashes out in anger. He knows the dangerous game he’s playing, for helping both Zayn _and_ the Vessel. Harry knows for a fact that his _komatio adelfos_ is only furious over the fact that Bloodsong is a realm only for vampires and the invited ones.

“Zayn…”

There’s nothing the fae can really do, no, other than wiggling in the grasps of the Demon Lord’s hands, his amber eyes snapping with fury. There are swirls of black tendrils dancing in the corner of his eyes. He knows Darkness is thrilled that once Zayn tips over, there’s no turning back.

“No, you useless piece of sod! This was well in your deceits and rebellions the demons talk of! I know for a fact that Nyktos is yours and Nykelis’ child. Don’t you fucking lie to me,” he has the green-eyed celestial’s jaw in his claws, the tips dipping into the skin and drawing blood. Already, the Darkness feeds on the purest form of Powers.

“He’s your child, Zephyros,” Harry reassures, his own eyes going catlike, meaning they’re in slits. That only happens when Harry is about to use Faelight. “I swear upon my Light that Nyktos Archon Phoebus is your firstborn child, the heir to the Realm of Night.”

Harry knows that Zayn knows, how he’ll never go further than kissing Nick. All the times Zayn thought Nick has blown him, fingered his arse, or anything else that’s sexual, those were high-tech illusions.

It’s ironic how Hroptr Bran, the God of Sorrow and Truth, holds the key of destroying the Night Star and he’ll never give in to Nykelis…

 

-

 

“I still feel guilty,” the only Irish person in the Hunter’s Sanctuary repeats for the thousandth time that night. “The last person — or an immortal, let’s clarify that — was another demon and he barely survived.”

“Is the Leprechaun getting soft on the fucking demons now?” Kate, the blond, amber-eyed girl from Norway sniggers at the more experienced Hunter. “The Benefactor wants the Night Star gone and it’s our job to kill him.”

“That very person is my _friend_.”

There’s a round of shots being fired and next thing Niall knows is that he’s the only conscious person in the field. Fuck…

“Relax, it’s only me,” Louis reassures his boyfriend, trotting over to the shaking lad and kissing the top of his head. “You really thought I’d let bunch of scoundrels to harm our friends like that? _My_ Zayn? _My_ Liam?”

Yeah, it hurts like hell to know the fact that Liam and Louis both have unresolved feelings for each other. Months ago, if anyone asked them if Louis was only Niall’s, he’d have said ‘yes’ in a heartbeat.

But now?

There’s Liam in the bleeding picture.

“By God, that’s awful lot of blood,” sing-songs a voice that’s rather unfamiliar to the gang. The two of them crane their heads to be met with an angelic glow.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Being the politer of the two, Niall asks the taller lad. He has celestial blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, with quiffed up hair that’s light brown/dark blond.

 

-

 

“I’m so full!”

 _Yeah, on my dick,_ Jaymi wishes silently as his beloved George pigs out on an entire roasted chicken. He knew the skinny boy could eat but with their daughter adding to the appetite?

Jaymi is glad that he’s a budding popstar with not-bad salary.

(Two grand per week, last time he checked.)

“Trah dis ting, iz ve-hee gud,” George manages to mumble through his chewed-up food, which Jaymi translates, using their psychic link.

See, the thing with the mate principle is that the mates can always hear each other’s thoughts, no matter the distance. And since George is still learning to use his Powers… Let’s just say the whole teleporting to this shower incident is the best accident that ever happened.

“I can hear your thoughts!” George announces happily once he swallows his food, making Jaymi’s dick twitch inside his leather trousers. Oh yes, please-

 _HE’S FUCKING PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?_ The sane part of Jaymi’s brain gently reminds him. _Celibacy means no sex ‘til he’s ready, young’un._

_Fuck that, his arse belongs with my dick._

_Okay, Taylor Swift_ , his conscience scoffs back at him.

“Still can hear your thoughts,” George adds in a not-so-helpful way, giving both of them a sense of déjà vu. “Y’know, usually when two hot guys are alone… nasty things happen.”

“Says the guy claiming to be celibate,” Jaymi give his boyfriend a wounded look, with his lower lip jutted out and all. “Just call it off so we can have hot, I missed your body sex.”

“Yup, definitely not having sex tonight,” George sticks his tongue out, _he dares do that to me?_ and Jaymi just sighs. “I’ll still blow you?”

“That’s better than nothing, I s’pose,” George leans over the table to plant a wet kiss to the older’s cheek. “Only by a smidgen.”

“Dear gods and goddesses, does anyone have decency over here?”

Harry, that sodding fairy, appears with a flash of pale grey light, momentarily blinding all of them.

“In four seconds, all of us would have been naked,” Jaymi growls like a typically angry vampire, his finger hooking into the waistband of the Vessel’s tight looking chinos. “Give us a little bit of bonding time.”

“Only bonding you’ll have in few weeks’ of time is Jevrael… the Angel of Death whose sole job is to capture your _beloved_ Georgie-Porge,” Harry deadpans, his expression serious. “I was just checking up on Louis and Niall and, well, they aren’t hanging with the best of crowd.

“First, to clear things up, those two idiots are from long lines of Hunters, those who hunt the supernatural creatures in name of the Benefactor.

“Second,” George gives Harry his signature I’m-confused-as-fuck-here look. “Jevrael is the angel who’s been disguising himself as your guardian angel.”

“And third?” Jaymi’s eyes are back to the shade he knows George hates.

“He’s Zayn’s third, unknown child.”

Well, that brightens up the day.

 

-

 

“You’re that Josh dude from that band from X Factor,” Louis pieces things together, feeling like a proper knob. “Union J?”

“You do remember our meet up couple years ago, good,” the blue-eyed bloke smiles, a smile that’s too bright for his liking. “I’m here for a good proposition.”

“How do you know that Zayn, along with other half the band, isn’t human? His title and shite?” Niall’s blue eyes narrow with doubt, a look that would be specified as sexy under different circumstances. “I can sense magic in you.”

“Oh goody, this is why I hate mages,” the supposedly helper rolls his eyes, his posture otherwise unchanged. “I have my business with the Night Star, all too personal. All you need to know is that I’ll make sure you kill that thing.”

“That _thing_ is my best friend!” Niall lunges at the intruder.

Bad move.

One moment, Niall is flinging himself at the newcomer and next, he’s suspended mid-air, about ten feet above the ground. Niall struggles, his face mottled with red from anger and embarrassment.

“Oh, little Niall… Always a pain in the ass to deal with,” the English accent is gone, replaced by American one. “Tell me, how often do you get to say ‘angel of death killed me’?”

“You’re the forgotten one,” Louis realises, his years of studying the Folklore of Angels now surfacing his brain. “You’re Jevrael.”

“Good to know at least one person recognises me.”

There’s a flash of bright light and the angel shows his true form.

He stands tall, even taller than the human he took his shape after, at the least of six-three. His blond hair is whiter than snow, his icy blue eyes trained on the Hunter. His shoulder-length hair, Louis notices, is actually akin to that elf from Lord of the Rings.

“Oh, I hate that reference,” _Legolas, that’s the name,_ Louis feels proud of himself for nothing than the sheer joy of remembering. _And he’s going to kill us all if I’m not careful, lovely._ “Now, now, Tomlinson. You know how your family has been hunting down my brethren and I really, truly, despise that.”

“Let my friends go, Jevrael. It’s _me_ you want revenge against.”

Holy shit, Zayn is here.

And he won’t go down alone.

 

-

 

“I have a really bad feeling,” George says for the hundredth time that night, with Jaymi’s hand stroking his curls. “Like, someone’s going to die _bad._ ”

“You’re just pregnant and hormonal,” Jaymi kisses the top of the slightly matted hair, nuzzling his nose against the softness. “It’s like that time, two weeks ago, when you thought something was off and it was just me hiding our engagement rings.”

“Yeah, that was the good thing, now’s the bad part,” George gives his fiancé a pout, a pout that’s too cute for anyone’s liking. “Please, let’s get out of Bloodsong just for a minute!”

“This is the only place in the world that’s safe from Zayn’s clutches!” Jaymi’s eyes go black-red for a split second, showing George that is definitely not an option. “Remember how Zayn wanted to take you for his own selfish needs?”

“Well, that same Zayn just took the bullet for his friends.”

“Harry, how lovely of you to join us, unannounced,” George rolls his eyes at the fairy. Hell, even after all he’s done for the two of them, he still has those _feelings_ about the celestial. “What did Zayn do now?”

“He confronted Jevrael, saying no-one hurts his friends, the usual bullcrap,” Harry shrugs, but there’s a tell-tale sign of blood on his bright red shirt. “And I can hear your thoughts, fuck.”

“Did he get wounded?”

“Jevrael is the Angel of Death, of course Zayn got hurt!” Harry flaps his ethereal kaleidoscope coloured wings in annoyance. “One touch from Death and you can die unless you’re higher-ranking than him. As the Devil’s son, I say Zayn ranks above than that scoundrel.”

“He’s your son, how can you hate him?” Jaymi reminds the two other immortals he still is present. “I’ve never seen my daughter in flesh but I still love her to bits.”

“Oh, this isn’t the first time little Jev came after Zayn.”

 

-

 

“For love of all things bloody,” Zayn sounds calm, _too_ calm. “Can my least favourite angel at least greet me with a kiss?”

“You’re the worst demon ever born!” The angel, Jevrael bloke, manifests his Death Scythes, the twin blades glinting ominously. “How could you have abandoned me? Your firstborn?”

“This is why I hate kids,” Zayn looks bored, his three-set wings flapping as if to brush off some dust. “Jev, it was my choice, mine alone, to leave you in care of Mikhail so you can be a proper angel, not some demon who disgraced Him.”

“You’re my father, you shit!” The angel slices through the air, an angry line of red forming on Zayn’s perfectly tan skin. “You were supposed to fight for me, not abandon me. You and Harry both sicken me.”

“I told you,” Zayn’s eyes glow unnatural shade of yellow, like that gemstone for some reason. Yeah, Niall really is gay. “I don’t care what you think of me or my consort. The most important thing is that you’re attacking my friends, who are automatically under my protection.”

“They signed a contract to kill you, Night Star,” a smirk plays on the angels’ pale pink lips. “The Benefactor wants you and Harry gone from this world. The best thing you can do is wash your neck and let someone behead you.”

“Oh, my sweet, sweet child…” Zayn advances forward, the ground beneath him shaking from the force of Powers he is exerting. “You truly haven’t learnt a thing from the first time you tried to kill me.”

“I need popcorn,” Louis jokes, his head on Niall’s lap. Has been like that for last couple hours. The immortals really don’t get the concept of ‘time is gold’ and all the angel and demon did was the deathly glare matches and some insults. “Can you pop one?”

“I’ll pop your arse with me dick,” Niall jokes back, leaning down to kiss the top of his feathery soft brown hair. “Alas, we have unwanted visitors.”

“I’m always up for public sex!”

Laughing, ‘cos Niall Horan laughs at bloody everything, he pecks his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Jevrael, I may have left you physically but I never stopped watching over you. Remember the first time you flew on your own, precisely twenty-five hundred years ago?” There’s a drop of desperation in Zayn’s voice and Niall realises his Jevrael angel can actually kill Zayn if he tried. “I was the only who sent that wind sprite to catch you before you fell face-first.”

“Lies! Deceiving and taking advantage is all you do! You left me because of that goddamn Prophecy! The one about how union of an archdaemon and the first fae will destroy you for good!” Jevrael’s crimson-coloured wings, which isn’t the usual colour of angels’ wings, Niall knows that, start to turmoil. “You _left_ me, father.”

“I still love you like I do with Erebus and Nyktos.”

“Bullshit!” The anger burning in Jevrael’s now-greenish yellow eyes are enough to sink an entire continent. “If you cared, you would’ve visited me!”

“My father forbade me from seeing you, please listen to me,” all six wings of Zayn droops down, a sign of absolute surrender in body languages of all those wing’d. “Come to me, child. I will tell you everything I need to.”

“Stay away from me!” The angel slashes his scythes again, this time cutting at Zayn’s arm. He doesn’t even flinch, when he should since he should be going through intense burst of pain, and continues to walk towards his son. “I will kill you!”

“You can’t Jev,” Zayn states the fact, his eyes bright shade of amber again. “You can’t and you won’t.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m here.”

Zayn and Niall curse at the same time when the ginger goddess appears, her green eyes mottled with anger and… amusement? What’s so enlightening about the fact that two immortals, father and son, are having a death match?

“ _Skadi,”_ Zayn hisses out, making Niall wonder how many enemies he’s made with his time. “How dare you appear before me after what I told you the last time we’ve met? Isn’t it enough I didn’t kill you like Harry believes, amongst other angels and demons?”

“Is that how you greet your mother?”

_Huh?_

 

-

 

“Harry, are you saying that your firstborn son, an Angel of Death, has come after the person you’re consort of, many times before?” George strings things together, his head on Jaymi’s lap again. “That makes no sense… when you and Zayn fought at the Castle, you never mentioned the third child.”

“It’s because God himself made it clear he has no intention of Zayn and Jev mixing up. He gave the angel the ultimatum of either killing Zayn or giving up his wings. You know what it’s like to lose your wings,” Harry quips to Jaymi, whose eyes flash red for a second. “You were close to losing them.”

“Only because I was a fledgling!” Jaymi defends himself. “How was I supposed to know werewolves have strong enough jaws to rip them off with pure force?”

“All vampires know those mangy dogs are strong enough to rip their heads off with those jaws,” George states the fact, something he picked up from Zayn and Harry. “Or a jaguar, for that matter. I’ve come across Were-Jaguars at the bars before.”

“Not helping,” Jaymi growls, earning a kiss on the cheek from George. Well, he has to lean down for that to happen but it still counts. “How did Jevrael go after Zayn so many times and failed every time?”

“You’re forgetting who I am.”

_Fuck._

“Relax, I didn’t kill anyone for the entry, Georgie,” Zayn’s voice is silken, like it’s perfectly normal for the two of them to talk. “I’m only here because your little guardian angel failed to kill me. I know what you’re thinking.” He adds quickly when Harry’s Faelight starts to glow. “You wish I was better with our firstborn, someone I should’ve never let go. The past is the past and Harry?”

“Fuck you.”

“Our mother is with Jevrael,” Harry’s face drops when Zayn says that. George gets the feeling their shared mother is bad news for everyone. “And she’s most definitely not in her good mood.”

“Who’s your mother?” George is dumb enough to ask that because Zayn’s eyes turn serpentine yellow again, his fangs protruded. “Okay, maybe next time I’ll restrain myself.”

“Are you familiar with the Germanic mythologies?” George shakes his head. Harry never mentioned the myths during their study times. “Our mother is the angel who gave out the name for one of the goddesses of the Norse pantheon, with the name of Skadiel.”

“Skadiel? You mean Skadi is your mother?” Jaymi looks proper awe-stricken, like he can’t believe what his ‘friends’ just told him. “The mother of all the vampire is your mother?”

“Hey, you say it like it’s a bad thing,” George snuggles into comforts of his vampire-demon boyfriend’s arms. “I thought she was the first angel to give birth to another?”

“Yeah, that was with my father, Lucifer,” Zayn sighs, his amber depths troubled for once. “Then she realised what he was about to do and sided against him. You know how it went down,” Zayn doesn’t bother with hiding the sarcasm, since his aura is vibrant blue — colour of defiance. “Fast forward thousands of years and she mated with Ezekiel, the second-in-command of Mikhail, Liam’s father. I guess you can say Liam and Harry are cousins. Harry was born as the first of the Fey, since Skadiel decided to inhabit Midgard as her home. Harry’s father, Ezekiel, was soon slain by me when I heard the Vessel was born after thousands of years of waiting. Liam, who was the one behind the idea of Vessels, tried to stop me but he was just short of death in trying. In the end, I got the Vessel, the first of his kind.”

“There’s a catch.”

“You’re getting smarter, Georgie-Porge,” Jaymi hisses at the much older immortal at the hint of affection on Zayn’s voice. “‘Those borne of the Vessel, the first from his virgin body, are to be Cursed by Shadows we keep at the bay.’”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jaymi scowls at his grandfather – in a way – and George just sighs in defeat. “Cursed by what? Shadow?”

Zayn and Harry look at each other before answering, Harry’s usually bright green eyes saddening.

“It means they will never find peace as long as they live with their biological parents.”

 

-

“Jevrael, you’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!”

The ginger croons at the angel, looking very haute for some reason. Louis wonders for the thousandth time that night why the fuck they’re stuck at his hellhole with these immortals, outside of their comfortable, Netflix-inhibited houses.

“Skadi,” there’s so much venom in the single name, and Louis realises it’s Skadiel, the Goddess of the Hunt. The angel who was the first to become a goddess. “Why are you here? Will you finally grant me the Powers to kill Zephyros?”

“My dear child, you know I favour him above you but least you captured these mortals,” Skadi’s green eyes twinkle with satisfaction, her long, perfectly manicured nails glowing like silver moonlight. “You know the Irish mage, I reckon?”

“I’m no mage, you bitch,” Niall growls at the goddess, his normally oceanic blue eyes now cobalt-blue. “You know I’ll never worship you like my family does.”

What?

“Ah, my sweet, sweet Niall… been lying to your little boyfriend all along, weren’t you?” Skadi curls her forefinger, making a chaise appear. “Really, young Tomlinson, why do you think Niall was always able to tell what you wanted?”

 “You lie!” Louis unsheathes the dagger he always carries with him, thrusting it directly at the goddess’ heart. He knows for a fact the blow will kill any celestial with the warloch’s enchantment.

To his dismay, Niall’s eyes glow pale, pale shade of blue and stops Louis’ blade from impaling the bitch goddess.

“I now know where I stand.”

When Louis looks into his loving boyfriend’s eyes, they are no longer oceanic blue he fell in love with, but metallic, cold cobalt-blue.

 

-

 

“You’re an idiot,” the demon tells the werewolf, the latter’s chest torn from claws and fangs. “I told you not to go to Frozen Howl.”

“That’s where you told me to meet up with you the last time!”

The demon’s eyes are now glowing unearthly shade of dark green, making the wolf whimper in defeat. There’s only a handful of creatures of the night who’s stronger than him.

“His mother finally converted the Irishman.”

Fuck yes, the Mage is on their side now.

 

-

 

  “Niall, _please_ listen to me…”

Louis knew from the start there would be a time Niall would be triggered like this. Hell, all people with blood of mage do.

He wasn’t exactly expecting that his Nialler, the one whose vast, oceanic blue eyes would turn dark, metallic blue and look at him with cold contempt. He wishes he knew a way to revert this shite.

"Niall…” Louis tries again, his palm out towards the initiated mage. “You know me by your heart, so please stop this madness. For sake of our love.”

“What love?” The goddess laughs, cold rings of bitterness echoing in the room. “You know that once the mage-blood is triggered, he will forget about his past life.”

“You bitch,” Louis pats himself on the back for the _un_ originality. “Let my Niall go or I swear to God I’ll rip your fake ginger hair out.”

“You dare defy my Goddess?”

Niall’s voice is freezing, like the entire person Louis has grown to love is long gone. Louis, being the idiotic, careless person he is, lunges forward and crashes his lips upon the Irish mage’s.

He knows, that _he_ knows, there are things a body can forget just like that. Niall raises his hand as if to pull away from the kiss but no, it rests against the swell of Louis’ cheeks. They kiss like that, hesitant and soft, until the familiar shriek erupts.

“Fucking hell, you and your gods,” Louis growls when Niall’s eyes lighten in colour, much to Skadi’s disbelief, and she snaps her finger. Moments later, there are wolves size of caribou leaping at the defenseless Hunters.

“Niall, I love you,” Louis whimpers, feeling the hot breaths of the wolves. He knows that he can’t make it ‘til the end.

“ _Ich sa’β, ta-ke-lischen,”_ Niall whispers into his palm and there’s balls of fire shooting towards the mangy things. Louis realises the mage-Niall just saved his incompetent arse. “ _Roken, sa’β!”_

_Did he just invoke the Wrath of Wøden? Holy Hel, he just did._

“You will pay for this!” The goddess screeches before disappearing with a flash of annoyingly bright green light. He hears a moan – a sexy one at that – and the colour of Niall’s eyes are back to normal.

“Holy crap, your eyes, Niall!” Louis feels like he should be hit on his head with a shit-tonne of bricks for the stupidity in his voice. “It’s… changed!”

“How do you mean, Louis-Booboo.”

Normally, Niall’s eyes are oceanic blue but now… they were rimmed by metallic, cold cobalt-blue, a sign he doesn’t take as a good thing.

“Holy shit, my eyes!” Niall squelches when he sees the mirror Louis always carries with him, the one Zayn gave to him as his twentieth birthday. “What does this mean?”

“It means you’re initiated.”

 

-

 

“Jevrael is so thick-headed!”

George, now tucked into the bed he shares with Jaymi, flails around, his hand protectively on his rounded belly. He rescinded the invitation he gave Zayn for Bloodsong and the ancient immortal isn’t pleased. He finally thought he had access to _his_ Vessel but Jaymi bared his fangs and threatened him.

 _Wait, I got them too,_ George reminds himself before his soulmate’s voice decides to do his job _. Fuck, I really hate being the Vessel._

“On the bright side,” Jaymi leans down to kiss the small nose George has learnt to love. “It brought us closer together.”

“It was just a catalyst to our love,” George tilts his head until their noses are snuggles against each other, cold tips touching. “‘Two hearts and one love together, until the end of time.’”

It’s a declaration of unrequited love in the world of the celestials (George has learnt anyone with wings are called celestials from Harry) and George wants to thank Harry for telling him the phrase. The bloody fairy is ranting on about how he should have watched his child, how Nyktos and Erebus never acted out, boring parent stuff like that.

“You’re awful quiet,” George frowns at his sexy vampire-demon boyfriend, which is soon chased away by the said being’s kisses. “You’re usually hyped from all the unholy amount of caffeine you’ve ingested.”

“Making it sound illegal to have four cups of coffee before lunch again, Mr. Hensley-Shelley,” Jaymi scowl stopping with his kisses. “Be glad you can’t be caffeine-intoxicated anymore since you’ve been initiated.”

“You say it like I’m a coffee addict,” Harry stops his rambling just to give him a Look. “Okay, fine. I’ve a wee bit of coffee problems.” Jaymi adds in with the Look. “Ugh, my friends are idiots. And pushy.”

“You love me for it,” Harry stretches out his myriad of green coloured wings, the moonlight giving it a luminous tone. “By the way, when you’re kicked out of here for having a baby vampire, don’t go the Earth. You know what Zayn will do to her, or Jev. Well, I know what Zayn has in store for the kid but I don’t mess with the Fates.”

“Goddess, you’re awful.”

The new vampire who comes to George’s view is… not even human looking in any ways possible. She has glowing violet eyes, with dark, dark blue rimming the iris. And fuck, her face has tribal markings that represents her bloodline or summat. Her hair is the perfect shade of midnight sky without any stars. She’s wearing a gown that’s slit in the sides to show her body is marked as well. She curls one perfectly manicured nail under the Vessel’s chin, making him look at her.

“Is he the one mentioned in the Prophecy?” She has a lyrical voice, something other vampires don’t have. “He sure looks like a child.”

“M’Aria, you’re being rude.”

“I’m the Vessel if that’s what you mean,” George provides his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Who are you?”

“I’m Vlad’s firstborn daughter, creator of this realm.”

 

-

 

  “I thought only demons get markings on their bodies.”

  Niall, who’s been pacing in their flat for last couple hours, finally takes seat next to Louis, the concerned boyfriend.

“And I always thought you’d never be Initiated and become a mage,” Louis retorts, still not used to the new eyes Niall brandishes.

It’s the mark of the mage, the normal shade of their eyes rimmed by a circle of metallic colour Louis truly despises. Yeah, he knew Niall was from a bloodline of an ancient _royalty_ of mages but this? It’s called 21st century for a reason! Anything’s possible, Niall denying his birth rights being the main ones, duh.

“I can hear your colourful thoughts, idiot,” Niall rolls his oceanic eyes, an action Louis has gotten used to. “How can I hear your thoughts? Isn’t that limited to celestials?”

“Nah, mage have a drop o’ demon blood since… I dunno, I’m not the rule maker here.”

“Well said, young Louis.”

Louis also truly despises when Zayn decides to pop in whenever.

And he means, _whenever._

One time Zayn popped into their flat, he was riding Niall’s dick with a pornographic moan, a sound Zayn claims to never able to be bleached from his memories. Niall hissed at the demon, peeved their lustful activities were interrupted.

“You flatter me,” Zayn is dressed in his usual attire, or rather, _un_ dressed. He only has on his black leather trousers, black loafers, and a black biker jacket that’s left unbuttoned. Louis’s learnt that immortals don’t have sense of public decency. “Again with the flattery, my dear.”

“If I sprayed holy water on you, would you melt?” Louis asks innocently, his grin playing on his otherwise angelic face. “I’ve heard it works on some demons.”

“Yeah, if they were from another plane _not_ in existence,” Zayn rolls his ever-topaz coloured eyes. Louis has a tendency of making Zayn all worked up, since he has the brain of a crazy, brilliant madman. “C’mon, we’re here to discuss the Vessel.”

“He’s none of your concern,” Niall’s eyes glow fully metallic blue, illusions of flames licking at Zayn’s lithe form. “I’ll stop you if nothing. I got the Powers now.”

“You’re just a newbie mage, figuring out his place in this world,” the demon deadpans, his entire body indicating indifference. “Lucky for you, I know where you can go to hone your erratic skills.”

“Lemme guess… the Silver Shade?”

 

-

 

“Stop doing it!” Zayn bellows at his consort, his soulmate, the fairy he’s grown to love, when he was supposed to kill him. “Fucking dammit, you’re helping George harness his fucking Powers!”

“So what? We aren’t exactly exclusive to each other. Do you know what the kid told me the other day?” Zayn’s glare only gets more intense. “They said the Vow to each other, and George relayed the Declaration to Jaymi. Four fucking thousand, seven-hundred eighty-three years with you and you only said the human’s way of ‘I love you’ to me. Am I nothing but fucktoy to you? Is that it?”

“You’re more than that, _mi komatio,”_ Zayn cups the indignant fae’s face in his large hands, making it inevitable to look into his sincere golden-amber eyes. “There wasn’t a single day in my twelve-thousand plus years with you I had doubts for the depths of my love for you. I swear by my Darkness, and my immortal soul, that I will never cease to love you. I will spend my last, dying breath just to see you breathe one more time. Hroptr Bran, I am irrevocably, unconditionally in love with you.”

“Even though I’m a complete arse to you 90% of the time?” Harry giggles in the childish way he knows Zayn loves. “Gods, you may have killed my father and tried to do the same with our shared, loveless mother but I swear by my Light, there’s nothing in the world I would change as long as we’re together.”

“Don’t quote that song or I’ll…”

“AS LONG AS WE’RE TOGETHER, IT’S ALL GOOD!” Harry screeches out, dodging Zayn’s hands trying to get hold of his shimmering wings. They somehow end up with Harry’s back pressed to the wall, made out of black quartz and crystals. Harry giggles again, but his eyes glow with mischievous seduction. He fans out his wings, making arches that are rather sparkly and bright. Slowly, Zayn leans in to press his plump, dark lips against Harry’s and the fairy gives in completely. He parts his lips almost immediately, letting the other spike his tongue, in the way he’s gotten used to over millennia of time.

“I love you,” Zayn whispers against his consort, his soulmate’s lips with all his heart behind it. “If you weren’t a Vessel, if you weren’t a fairy, if you weren’t part of this world, I still would’ve chosen you as mine.”

Other than the first part, that’s a demon’s typical way of saying his Vow, normally binding their soul with their mate’s. Since Zayn isn’t a typical demon and Harry definitely isn’t a demon, it only binds their physical Bond more powerful.

 

-

 

“You’re an idiot!”

The demon with mossy green eyes and dark hair hisses when his informant relays the message, a wall of fire surrounding the slime demon.

“My liege, the Vessel is growing stronger, no thanks to the help of the formal Vessel,” the spy speaks up once the flame burns up, leaving the demon even angrier. “Do you wish for me to retreat?”

“You fucking incompetent pig! You were supposed to capture the fucking halfling before his time is due! He carries not only the Warrior of Light with him, but also, that child will also be the Messenger! Have you a clue how long the fallen angels and demons alike looked for their salvation? Unless you want your wings stripped, I suggest you start working on how to separate the kid from his mate.”

 

-

 

“You have me pinned to a bed, how unusual.”

Zayn shouldn’t be doing this, no, not because his mate is tired from the third pregnancy he’s going through, which should be impossible since George is the new Vessel. Zayn heard from Liam that once a Vessel’s time is due, he or she can no longer be fertile for a celestial’s child.

“There’s something special about you, little firefly,” Zayn presses a lingering kiss to Harry’s forehead, the latter’s legs wrapped around his waist. “ _A-t-kietch t’sakho, mi komatio.”_

“Sap,” Harry giggles again, his body bare to the demon’s gaze other than the silver bandanna he has on. _“Zhaki g’mioa, t’esa.”_

“If you’re going to speak the Language of Angels just to piss me off and remind me that is what’s lost for me, no one’s getting a fix tonight.” Zayn says jokingly, the jade green eyes that are boring into his unearthly golden ones narrowing from doubt.

“Oh gods, you’re horrible! Using my hormonal surges as an excuse to get laid,” Harry makes a feigned growl, his eyes saying he knows it’s a joke. “Please, I’ll just go over to Nykelis.”

“Do that, and I’ll kill that fucker.”

“But he’s my only best friend other than Niall and Louis,” Harry pouts, looking like a newborn kitten, “YOU CAN’T SAY NO TO A PREGNANT LADY.”

“You’re no lady, you’re my princess,” Zayn retorts without wasting a single second, like he wanted to say that all along. “My princess of Darkness.”

“Is it because I take your cock up my ass? What if I topped you like you’re my bitch?” Harry challenges the much older, therefore more powerful, immortal. His eyes are burning like twin flames of emerald. “What if I used my Powers against you?”

“Babe, we both know you’ll always be the bitch in this demented, twisted relationship that will last as long as we’re alive,” Zayn sticks his tongue out, taking pride in Harry’s huff. “I let you top me once.”

“Yeah, on my thousandth birthday. You rode my dick, blew me, then gave me the final set of wings I needed,” Harry’s eyes glaze at the thought of the memory we both cherish. “And then came puberty.”

“Most winged creatures hit puberty when they’re five hundred years old, but I guess you were the exception as a first-ever fairy.” Zayn rolls them over so the slightly-heavier lad is on top.

“Stop treating me like I’m a glass doll that’s gonna break when you breathe on me! You’re worse than the time I had the twins!” Harry squeaks when Zayn’s hand cups his arse, kneading it roughly. The calloused forefinger ghost over the puckered rim, teasing the said-hormonal fae. “This time, it’s different.”

“Yeah, ‘cos you know very well Jevrael is going to die as soon as our daughter is born.”

Zayn wishes he could mask the pain better than he let it show.

“How..? Wait…”

 _“There can be only one Angel of Death_. _”_

 

-

 

“For love of all things holy,” Jaymi grows impatient as George refuses to wake up and go for a morning jog. That boy sleeps like a newborn kitten in Jaymi’s opinion. “If you don’t wake your arse up right now, I swear I’ll hold off sex for rest of your life. Your _immortal_ life.”

“Go ‘way, you nutjob,” George grumbles into the pillow, throwing another at his fiancé’s face. “I’m pregnant, I need sleep for two persons.”

“Then I guess you have to be best buds with your hand now,” Jaymi sasses, ruffling the mess on George’s hair further. “No blows and handies either.”

“I’m not having sex with you either,” George burrows even more into the bed, his hands clutching at the pillows. “Bye, James.”

“You did not just call me James!”

George finally un-buries his face from the comforts of the pillows. It’s been seven long months since his escape from Hell (literally) and about eight months along the pregnancy. Harry stops by every now and then for check-ups, using his very-convenient Faelight. The girl is already six inches long, which is fast for supernatural growth, and Harry guessed she weighs around three to four ounces now. They thank the fairy who only smiles in a way Jaymi really finds creepy.

 _He’s up to something_ … Jaymi blocks his thoughts from Harry, which is more impossible than Spongebob passing his driving test. _What can a fairy, the first Vessel, gain from the birth of the Messenger?_

“Have you heard from Niall?”

Jaymi really hates how Bloodsong is only off-limits for demons, since angels can pop in whenever, same for the fey.

“Liam, nice to know you care,” Harry smirks at the older immortal. “Last I checked, Silver Shade isn’t anywhere near this plane.”

“They went to _where?_ ” The delirium in Liam’s eyes is quite frightening and as a vampire, Jaymi doesn’t do frightening. “Are they stupid?”

“What’s Silver Shade?”

“Good of you to ask, dearest Georgie-Porge,” Liam and Harry both glare at the demon-vampire. “What? That realm was created by the archmage who was very prolific in the arts of killing vampires. Of course I’ve heard of that damned place.”

“Less defending, more talking please,” George taps his hand on his lover’s thigh, making Jaymi annoyed a wee bit. “I never heard of that, even from Harry.”

“It’s the oldest realm in existence, Heaven and Hell uncounted. At first, it was used by fallen angels and demons who were in accord with the archmage, Hecate. She knew the Fallen wanted a way back and the only way for that was either the Messenger was born or they donate a portion of their Powers to her. So, Hecate honed off her Powers from Ezekiel, Skadiel, Jeremiah, and other archangels who Fell. She named the newly created realm ‘Silver Shade’, originally meaning how silver is the colour of moonlight, and shade being the parts they hide.”

“Get to the part where it concerns Niall please,” George rests his fluffed out head against Jaymi’s chest, letting out a contented sigh. “He’s human, isn’t he?”

“He’s the blood of the archmage who created Silver Shade on his mother’s side,” Liam beats Jaymi to it, his eyes flashing a darker shade of brown than the usual. “The mage magic… it’s madness. He doesn’t know how to trigger it but the Benefactor uses the magick inside of Niall to track down the mages, witches/warlochs and sorcerers. Rumours has it,” he give Jaymi a look when he dips his head down to start nibbling at George’s earlobe. “That the Benefactor is a supernatural himself.”

“Who’s the Benefactor?” The term is new to George and he really wishes Harry taught him more before he entered Bloodsong. “How come I’m abusing the question mark all the time?”

“Young George, you’ve so much to learn.”

 _Says the archangel who’s still hung up on his ex-lover,_ Jaymi thinks to himself cruelly, knowing Liam eavesdropped on his thoughts. _You still think there’s salvation for Zayn._

“Do you mind?” Liam points a finger at Jaymi, who is now making it his mission to make Liam as uncomfortable as possible. “I came here to warn you, children, not do some voyeuring.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Jaymi sucks in a huge spot in George’s neck, making the younger squirm and delighting in it. “I was hoping to make love to George on the sofa you’re sat on in two seconds.”

“Manners, James,” George reminds with an exaggerated sigh. “Where are Harry and Zayn?”

“Too busy shacking up,” Liam makes a face that’s totally puppy-like. “And I heard that!”

“Good, you were supposed to,” the vampire sticks his tongue out at the ancient, powerful celestial. “So, was Niall triggered?”

“Sadly, he was. That bitch, Skadi, got to Niall and he used his restrained magick to stop Louis from killing her with the stygian dagger. You know, the iron forged and synthesised with the River Styx from the Underworld? To kill an angel, you need either the demon’s Darkness Powers or disembodiment. Your choice if you can get the stygian iron. We aren’t here to discuss how you can kill me,” Liam glares at Jaymi with his usual hate. They never crossed paths before. Maybe it has to do with _his_ George. “I’m an archangel, meaning I’m resistant to half the things that were mentioned.

“Niall went to Silver Shade believing his new, erratic Powers can be trained but the fact is, Hecate still lives in form of a lost spirit. She refused to move on and be reincarnated, stuff like that. She knew Niall was to be born to be her successor.” Liam bites his lower lip, a habit of his Jaymi learnt as a nervous one. “That’s not all.

“She’s the one who foresaw the Messenger coming to Earth.”

 

-

“This is downright boring!”

Louis really hates how he said yes to coming along to this surreal plane of Silver Shade, a realm designated for training ground of new mages. He, with invitations from Niall and Zayn, got in and soon has learnt this fucking place has no meat.

Zero, nada, zilch, NONE.

“I’m trying to focus my _animus_ so I have better control over my Powers,” Niall retorts, his eyes still closed and legs crossed. He looks like he’s meditating and he is. “And do something to that incessant stomach of yours.”

“It’s been three months since I had meat so maybe that’s why,” Louis groans along with his stomach. “It craves meat, something you can provide me with.”

It’s also been three months since the last time Louis had sex with Niall so his boyfriend blinks couple times when he finds himself pinned against a European pine tree, with Louis’ erection pressing against his own, the mage doesn’t look surprised. Louis smirks before leaning down to crash their lips together, feeling that familiar spark from the kiss. Niall moans into Louis’ mouth, turning him on even more.

They’re proper grinding their dicks, their clothes somehow stripped from their bodies. Louis wonders if they have anything remotely like a lube but he pushes that thought back, only focused on their lustful activity. Niall’s pale, cold finger traces a path down his spine, something that’s super erotic when there’s adrenaline rushing through your bloodstreams. He must have done something to his fingers ‘cos they feel surprisingly wet and… not really normal.

“Want this, love?” Louis smells the sweet fragrance of strawberry-scented lube before one finger is slid into his entrance. He groans at the feeling; fingering himself and getting someone doing it for you is two different things, he has learnt. “You’re such a cockslut for me, babe. You don’t even need much prep.”

Louis huffs and reaches around to take Niall’s free hand and nibbles at the tip of the pale fingers, his eyes closing from concentration. He moans the exact moment one of the fingertips graze against his prostate, his lips around three of Niall’s fingers.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, you’re so tight,” Niall whispers into Louis’ ear, his breaths fanning against his ear. A really seductive gesture in anyone’s book, really. “Do you wan’ me t’ fuck you into the tree, hm? Is that why yer here, buck naked to me eyes?”

“Mnf, please!” Louis hasn’t a care that he sounds proper slaggish. He knows he’s desperate enough to fellate his boyfriend’s fingers, that’s how he needs it. His breath hitches up when Niall’s fingers really jab at his abused-feeling prostate. If he can’t get it in his body _right now_ , he’s going to die from lack of sex.

“You aren’t succubus, sadly, so you won’t die from lack of sex,” Niall coos into the tanned lad’s ear, pulling his fingers out of the slicked hole. He pushes Louis down to the forest floor but the human, of course, has other ideas.

Louis flips them around last moment so Niall’s leaking dick is poised at his puckered rim, a shiver running down his spine. He can’t remember the last time he rode Niall’s dick.

(Five months, two days ago.)

“Slag,” Niall admonishes, pressing into the velvety tight heat. He lets out a delicious moan once he’s fully seated in, his eyes fluttering close. _Pity,_ Louis thinks to himself, his sweet spot already prodded by Niall’s bulbous head. _I wanted to see his eyes during sex._

“Your slag,” Louis replies almost automatically, spreading his legs wider so it’s more comfortable for both for them. He clenches his arse around Niall’s length, garnering a choked out groan. Louis remembers the position they’re in and starts to gyrate his hips up and down, squeezing his eyes shut. He knows having sex means amplifying the Powers of a mage so he really doesn’t know why he’s doing this. What if he gets out of control again and lash out at him?

“Fuck, you’re so good, babe,” Niall doesn’t do much, just thrusting up couple times in a lazy manner, his hands gripping at Louis’ waist tightly. Louis whimpers, his prostate now being nailed dead-on with Niall’s shift of angle. He helps the older move, bouncing him on his rock-hard dick. “Don’ even need me to wank you off, you slut. Yer gon’ come just from me cock.”

And he does. Couple strokes later, Louis feels his walls starting to waver and he releases onto Niall’s chest, a bit of it landing on his own chin. Niall presses Louis’ head down to lick the milky substance off, grinning wickedly. Louis doesn’t have more than couple seconds before Niall flips them around, his dick still hard up inside of Louis. He bends Louis’ legs over his shoulders and start to drive against his prostate, the oversensitivity forgotten. Louis cries out, his length filling up again. Niall only quickens his movements, feeling close to the edge from Louis’ arse spasming earlier on. He can tell by how his hips are stuttering now. That and Louis’ pornographic moans, Louis guesses.

“Love me, only me, for as long as you breathe. Swear your last breath will be spent on loving me,” Louis attempts to make Niall say his Oath of Love, mage version. He knows doing this during sex probably isn’t the best idea.

_“X’gria.”_

 

-

 

“I’m tied to a bed, about five or six weeks into my pregnancy, and my sexy mate of a demon lord is looking at me like I’m the last morsel of meat on Earth,” Harry giggles as he summarises the situation perfectly, looking up at his soulmate by the name of Zephyros. “Are you going to eat me up, Zeph?”

“Hush, you’re ruining the moment,” Zayn scowls at the fact that Harry used his real name, the name he has as the personification of the West Wind in the Greek mythology. “I’ll hush you real good.”

“This is what I like about you; you’re never too afraid to have sex with me when I’m pregnant with your kids,” Harry giggles again, leaning forward to brush his cherry-red lips against Zayn’s, garnering a nice growl from the demon. “Though, it’s been almost four days since the last time we had anything sexual going…”

“I have to go check up on Niall. You do know that Hecate was the firstborn daughter from Erebus,” Harry pouts this time, thankfully not hard or he would have made Zayn stay to take care of the ‘little problem.’

Zayn gives one last kiss to Harry’s tousled hair, then flashes himself to the realm long forgotten to the new demons, Silver Shade.

“Oh gross, I never had to see that!”

Niall doesn’t even register Zayn’s words, still thrusting hard into his mate’s arse, sweat glistening from both their sex-spent bodies. Zayn isn’t the one to pass a free show so he lets the couple finish their activities.

“You perv,” Zayn deflects the astral blast Niall throws in his direction. Really, a newly-initiated mage thinks he can harm the oldest demon in history? “I didn’t know you’d be coming without fucking Harry first.”

“Well, he _is_ carrying our daughter. I can’t really exhaust him every time something called my dick decides to do a chin-up,” Louis giggles at the imagery he just gave the human. “Don’t ask me how it’s possible when there’s a new Vessel, also pregnant with a daughter. That little girl will be either the Saviour or Destroyer of the world.”

“Huh?”

 _Oh shit, did I just give the Hunters a valuable information?_ Zayn is an ancient Warrior, and a broker. A lot of angels and fairies come to him for some kind of deal with the Devil. So he decides to make a deal with the Hunters.

“I thought the Benefactor would tell his senior Hunters the most important fact about the babies born of the Vessel?” Zayn wears his best nonchalant face but he sees doubt in the Irish mage’s eyes. Fuck their abilities to detect emotions and lies. “You’ve met Jevrael and how crazy that kid can be. He was the firstborn of Harry, meaning he was to be either the Ultimate Warrior of Light or Darkness. We gave him off to the angel I still communicate him to be brought up to proper ways of angels… you can see how much we’ve failed since he’s so set on killing me.”

“The Benefactor told us this: Whomever kills the Night Star will be the new Creator of the New Era.”

 

-

 

“Are you sure you eavesdropped right?” George asks the poor fairy for the thousandth time.

Harry, bless the psychic link he shares with Zayn as mates, overheard the little conversation between the aforementioned demon and a newbie mage and used his Faelight to get rid of the handcuffs and willed himself to the Bloodsong realm.

“Niall might be pissed that he was unwillingly Initiated into becoming a mage but he is compelled to speak the truth,” Harry insists, feeling his middle wings fluttering from irritation. “Zayn knows that the Benefactor knew something about him but not until now. He accidentally told the Hunters about the Vessel’s Curse-”

“It’s not a curse, it’s a blessing,” Jaymi appears out of no-where, enveloping George into a hug that the Vessel doesn’t reject. He cuddles into the warm embrace, making Harry’s heart twitch with jealousy. “And I’ll make sure our daughter is never leaving us.”

“Anyways,” Harry plops down onto a sofa that’s way too fluffy for comfort. “The Vessel’s Curse, as it was initially named by the Great Mikhail-”

“I thought it was Michael,” Jaymi interrupts again, earning a half-force astral blast in his chest. “Okay, continue.”

“Mikhail was the one who gave the Vessels the Curse. He thought, if a mere half-angel can be powerful enough to defy the Source and have kids that can be just as powerful, there should be some kind of limitation. Our poor Javrael was the test case,” he bites his lower lip as he thinks about his first child, the very child he abandoned just because of the Prophecy. “Needless to say, it’s sort of justified he wants to kill Zayn.”

“But what ‘bout the part where it says ‘the killer of the Night Star will become the New Creator of the New Era?” George pinpoints the most important part of his new discovery. “Is that why Jevrael disguised himself as my guardian angel, just to get close to Zayn?”

“He really was your guardian angel,” Harry informs the halfling. “I got a few angel friends whose father is Gabriel and they confirmed it; He sent an angel as the guardian of the new Vessel.”

“Gabriel?” Jaymi frowns when he hears the name. George leans back until his face is buried in his lover’s chest, then rubs his face into his shirt. “Are you sure Gabriel is the father?”

“Duh, I’m the first-ever fairy. I know everything you do,” Harry feels that gnawing sensation in his stomach, afraid of what Jaymi will say next.

“My father’s maker went by a different name, a name by Gabriel.”

 

-

 

“Are you sure the Benefactor said that?”

Louis rolls his eyes at his bandmates. It’s been two hours since the truth came out and Zayn’s wings, all six of them, are restless. He learnt a long time ago the tempo of the wings are beating at is reflects the internal state of the celestial.

“Zayn, the Benefactor isn’t human and he doesn’t want you to reign Hell forever,” Niall’s eyes are fully cobalt-blue now, a sign that his mage genes are stronger than his human’s. “He wants you dead, amongst other demons.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, love,” Zayn growls at the mage, taunting him. He wants the mage part of Niall to be stronger, so that the big bad demon is put into his place. But that also means losing _his_ Niall, his sunshine. “Everyone wants me dead since I’ve the Prophecy saying I’ll destroy the world.”

“But does it say how and with who?” Niall’s eyes gleam with pride and cold deduction as Zayn’s topaz-yellow ones narrow in surprise. Surely Niall can’t know something Louis doesn’t…

“You don’t mean it, you little leprechaun,” Zayn has his talons out now, clasped around Niall’s pale throat. The tip is prodded into the said Irish mage’s skin, drawing few beads of blood. “I can kill you whilst Louis watching us. Hell, I’ll rip your head off of your head and use it as my bowling ball.”

“Why are you so obsessed with the bowling balls?” Louis finally says something, reminding the supernatural creatures that he still exists. “You said the same thing to Jaymi, if what Liam told me is the truth, which I don’t doubt, and hell, you have a problem.”

The next thing he feels is the air feeling so vile, like it’s suffocating him. He wraps his thin fingers around his neck, gasping for air, sprawled out. He glares at Zayn for his usage of devilcraft, oh that cunning bastard.

“Next time, it’s your heart that stops working,” Zayn says sweetly, his eyes looking serpentine. Louis remembers reading about demon’s eyes turning like a snake’s whenever they are mad. “Now, Niall, on with the story unless you want your mate dead and gone.”

“I was overhearing the Benefactor talk to his Patroness,” Niall glares at Zayn anew, looking both terrified and angry at the same time. “The Patroness is presumably a fallen angel, someone who gets Powers off of her worshippers in form of the Hunters. Currently, she hides somewhere in the Bloodsong realm, last time I checked. Anyways,” Niall sighs when Zayn pokes his talon deeper into his neck. “I heard him say to her that once the Vessel gives birth to his daughter, there will be enough Powers released in the world to make the revolution possible. He said that the new Warrior will be abducted from her parents and raised to hate the angels and demon alike.”

“You still haven’t told me the ‘who’ part,” Zayn now has Niall lifted above the ground, making it harder for the mage to breathe. He seems to have forgotten he can use magic to fend for himself. “Tell me, or I swear to God I will kill you.”

“The Warrior, she’ll also be a syphon!” Niall squeaks out, barely any air going to his brain. His eyes glow in the metallic shade of blue I hate. “She can hone Powers from anyone who is high-ranking and can easily end the world with anyone close to her, physically.”

“Oh shit,” Louis summarises perfectly.

 

-

 

“It’s been three hours, don’t your wings get tired?” George asks the fairy who’s been flying around in circles, what he guesses as the older’s way of pacing. “And you’re wasting your fairy dust.”

“Shut up, I do not have fairy dust!” A sliver of sparkling substance fall from Harry when he flaps his wings – violently – and the new Vessel just sighs. This is too much of bollocks! “That was my dandruff.”

“Yeah, ‘cos all dandruff sparkle and they look like they can light up the whole town,” Jaymi rolls his eyes that are just starting to turn black. George knows that’s a sign of hunger. “Please go back to Onyx Castle so I can have my way with George.”

“I know demons, I know how they can be when their mates are pregnant,” Harry reminds the young vampire-demon, a knowing glint in his eyes. “The hormones coming off extra strong can drive them crazy, especially if they’re unused or too young to fight it off.”

“Shut up, you talk too much,” George rubs at his belly feeling his daughter kick against the touch. “Jaymi, Katerina just kicked!”

“I told you,” Jaymi says with a frown in his voice but George can hear love overpowering it. “We aren’t naming our daughter Katerina.”

“We aren’t naming her Hannah either,” George pouts, making him look more like a monkey than ever. “We agreed to give her the first name _I_ choose since she’s inside my stomach for thirteen more months.” Harry told George many of times that immortals have between eighteen months and twenty-four months of gestation period. “It’s either Katerina-Sophie or Sapphira-Katerina.”

“You know the woman is always right,” Harry decides to help out George, but ends with both immortals hitting him with a pillow. He ducks, or rather, floats, and huffs out a breath. “It’s painfully obvious George is the bitch of your relationship!”

“Doesn’t make me a woman either!” George throws another pillow just for the spite, which Harry doesn’t see until the very last moment so he gets a nice slap in the face. “I told you all, I topped once!”

“And I tell you every time that fingering me whilst blowing me doesn’t count as topping,” Jaymi deadpans, earning a glare from George. George grabs a pillow and starts smothering the vampire with it, momentarily forgetting that vampires don’t need to breathe. “Ah wuff ooh.” Jaymi manages to mumble through the pillow, which George doesn’t find satisfactory. “Wef de piwwo aweh fwm ma fash!”

George translates that as “get the pillow away from my face” and keeps it there, waiting for Jaymi to try something else. Jaymi sighs and slides his hand into George’s trackies, searching for little him. Harry’s eyes widen when Jaymi starts to palm at George’s growling bulge.

“Free porn only makes me want to stay,” Harry provides helpfully, stopping Jaymi from going further. “By the way, if you palm him that way, you can end up bruising his dick.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for the tip,” Jaymi growls, his eyes fully black now. “Can I feed from a fairy?”

“If I do that, there might be a channel created between us to connect us in emotional way and I don’t want you to eavesdrop on my mood. Remember, I’m a pregnant fairy and have lots of sex,” Harry smiles sweetly, his eyes agleam. “Oh, holding out on sex won’t make a Vessel happy during pregnancy, by the way. It only makes him antsy.”

“Again, thanks for the tip.” Jaymi gives George a pat on his cheek, making the Vessel giggle.

“Zayn wants to talk to our favourite mage, an Irish one at that, and he just found out that your daughter is part of the Prophecy of Doom,” Harry tells George with a stupid grin on his face, a grin George wants to slap off of his face. “So, by all means, send your daughter to live with some archangels so she doesn’t stray off to Path of Darkness.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds like it’s the end of the world,” George says in Jaymi’s stead, who’s still being smothered by the pillow. He flails, the supply of air running thin. Whether he needs to breathe or not, air is what lets him speak. “Do go on with the stuff that’s going on.”

“Well, Niall overheard the Patroness and the Benefactor talking about the Prophecy, how they need the Vessel – that’s you, by the way – needs to be kept alive just until the baby is born. They also said something about the Patroness taking refuge in Bloodsong, so maybe you should move somewhere.”

“Crimson River was Jaymi’s second choice of hiding place,” George finally releases Jaymi from ‘suffocating’, earning a loud growl from the other. George leans down to peck his lips, chasing away the pout. “Something about how only vampires and demons can enter that place without invitation.”

“But Zayn will be able to go there,” George refutes, just like the initial time they argued why they should go to Bloodsong instead of Crimson River. “Unless there’s some magick that can keep him out…”

“Niall’s Powers are out of control, not to mention unstable when it comes to, you know, performing. He nearly killed Louis the time he was Initiated by Skadi,” Harry reminds George sweetly. “By the way, Zayn wants me back at his Castle so bye!”

Harry disappears with a flash of bright light that’s either blue or green, leaving George blinded for a minute. After the blurriness is gone, George giggles and pulls Jaymi’s head down for a kiss. The vampire obliges and puts George into a sitting position, making George giggles against his lips this time.

“Is what Harry said true?” He pecks his boyfriend’s lips, thumbing at the markings appearing on Jaymi’s face whenever he’s aroused. It’s a Mark of Vladmir, as he told him couple months ago, something he can’t really get rid of. “You get extra horny because of the scent I’m letting off?”

“Well, when their mate is pregnant, they can sense the hormones easier, more attuned, I guess,” Jaymi flips them around so George is on top, with his erection right over where George’s bum is at. He giggles again. “And you’re the only mate I ever had in my long life, and we only get one mate.” Jaymi leans up to nudge his nose snug against George’s making his breath catch in his throat. “ _T’a grix.”_

George loves how Jaymi speaks in his adorable regional accent whenever he speaks the Demontongue with him, making him sound… not human, to be cliché. He raises his hand to cup his soulmate’s face, tracing out the Mark with his thumb.

“I think it’s time we had sex, since the last time you had it was five, long months ago,” George giggles when a horny grin creeps on the vampire’s face. “You vampires are such horny creatures.”

“We’re the definition of sex,” Jaymi huffs, his eyes glowing dark red. He doesn’t bother with the buttons and just rips the shirt from George’s body, making him shiver as the cold air hits his bare skin.

Jaymi sits in an upright position to lick and suckle on George’s sensitive nipples. Hell, everything with him is sensitive ever since he got into the second trimester of the pregnancy. He moans, feeling Jaymi hardening even more from his near-pornographic sound. His boyfriend/fiancé smirks against his skin, sucking even harder, like it’s his ultimate goal to please the Vessel. George feels magick flowing through his veins like never before, wanting to blossom.

So he does.

He feels his wings finally spreading, something everyone’s been waiting for, ever since it was found that he was the Vessel, and other things. The feeling is indescribable. It’s like something inside him, something that is the most basic part of him, _something primal_ has been released from its cage.

“They’re beautiful like you,” Jaymi comments once the magickal feeling stops. George guesses his wings are fully on display so he turns around.

Harry really needs to give more lessons about the Vessels because his wings aren’t exactly white.

They’re shades of all colours known to men, from pale gold to silver, most exotic shade of turquoise, even vibrant violets and ethereal aquamarine.

What exactly is his lineage?

 

-

 

“You horny fairy.”

Harry likes it very much that both he and Zayn are naked, their erections grinding against each other. It’s a pleasurable friction, something he really needs. Zayn told him that Niall nearly succeeded in using his full Powers against him but failed, since he needs to find out _how_ exactly his full Powers can be accessed. After the update, Zayn took his trousers off, all three pairs of his stygian-black wings creating arches to mirror his desires. They snogged for a while and now they’re on the bed, with Harry’s back pressed into the headboard.

“We haven’t made love in a long while,” Zayn coos, his fingers brushing against Harry’s puckered entrance. “You’re very tight, _really so_.” He adds once he slides a finger inside of Harry’s hole, earning a disgruntled moan.

“Fucking do it already, you tease,” Harry whines, his eyes fluttering shut as Zayn pushes his fingers in further, probed at his prostate, but not fully putting any pressure. “Or I swear to God, I’ll use my Faelight to kill you.”

“Touché, I’ll come back from the Nether Realm just to haunt you.”

That’s the thing. When demons die, they don’t go to Hell, since that’s their home. Instead, they go to the place called Nether Realm, a plane that’s a purgatory hell for all the celestials and vampires. They can’t contact anyone but see them, locked in insanity for rest of the eternity.

“I love you, why?” Harry gasps when the head of Zayn’s erection is pressed to his entrance, all the teasing gone. He lets out a whimper when the monstrosity starts to push its way in, all the way to the hilt. He sighs in relief once Zayn is fully sheathed, unmoving and waiting for Harry to give the signal to move. It’s been ages since they made love but there’s the factor of Harry being pregnant. Any slight movement can make Harry extremely sensitive to the touch so Zayn held out on sex, even though he has higher sexual appetite than an incubus. (That’s saying a lot since one of their twins is the father of all incubi and succubi.) Zayn peppers kisses up and down the curve of Harry’s jaw and neck, murmuring sweet nothings. Harry doesn’t have to say anything before Zayn starts to rock his hips, slowly and measured. Harry starts to moan underneath his lover, his heart and his soulmate not long after, his body yearning for more. Zayn knew the answer, his fangs elongating from anticipation. Soon enough, the fairy is tensing up, his hands clawing at Zayn’s back in silent signal to let him bite him.

When a demon bite his mate, there’s a physical bond created between the mates called the “Soulbond”. It literally is how it sounds like, souls bound together to let each other know if one’s in danger.

Zayn loves the taste of Harry’s blood, how it’s so full of Light and innocence he still holds onto after millennia of existence. It’s something he cherishes, something he’s long forgotten.

The winged couple release in unison, with cry of each other’s name.

Zayn wishes his end wasn’t near.

 

-

 

“Jayyyymiiiiii,” George pokes at Jaymi for the hundred-and-seventh time (Jaymi counted), probably about to ask the same question. “How do I make my wings disappear?” Jaymi was right.

“When they first appear,” Jaymi advises from his personal experience, “you can’t really control them. They sort of pop in and out unannounced. Since I’m a vampire as well as a demon, it was different.” George gives the said vampire-demon the Look. “You aren’t getting laid anytime soon.”

“Say hi to your hand, Jaymi,” George says evilly, his anger somehow making his wings disappear. “Ooh, are they gone? The heavy feeling on my back and the pressure is gone!”

“Or you can try to move your now-gone wings and find out that way. And the fact that you’ll feel a light breeze on your back from the constant twitches your wings have when they’re new,” Jaymi provides, wanting to continue the hot snogging session they were just having before George’s wings finally made their debut. “Now kiss me again, you fool.”

“Isn’t that from some movie or a telly show?” George muses out loud, but giggles and obliges his fiancé. Jaymi still can’t believe they’re engaged.

His mind goes back to the time he proposed.

_Flashback to couple months ago, with George 9 weeks into pregnancy_

“Jaymiiiiiiii, why are we even out of the house?” Jaymi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s impatience. “You told me we’re safer in the house thing.”

“I got something planned for you, little monkey,” he earns a glare from George when he calls him little monkey. “Okay, I know you hate the nickname but you do own several monkey onesies.”

“I hate you,” George huffs without any heat. “Really, you’re the worst vampire-demon hybrid alive.”

“I’m one of the few vampire-demon, so I take that both offensively and as a compliment.”

Jaymi borrowed one of the demon horses – horses with blood-red eyes and claws on their ‘hooves’ – and they’re on their way to Devil Falls.

It’s the highest sets of waterfalls in Bloodsong and, well, ever since Jaymi brought George to Bloodsong, the realm of vampires, he’s been stuck at one of the houses with him and Kyle, his best friend from this realm.

“Just tell me where we aaaaaaaaaare,” George whines like a child, making the corner of Jaymi’s lips twitch into a grin. “Pleeeeeeease?”

“We’re almost there, if that helps.”

They ride on the horse for a little while longer and when George sees the falls, he lets out a gasp. Jaymi can understand why. The water’s colour is beautiful swirls of azure, lapis lazuli, aquamarine… pretty much all the shades of blue known to men.

“This is beautiful!” George exclaims, his eyes pretty shade of chocolate brown. “You _just now_ decided to bring me to this place?”

“Hush, that’s only cos now I decided it’s the right time for this…” Jaymi goes down on one knee, producing a royal blue velvet box from his pocket. He opens it, showing the engagement ring with one diamond surrounded by smaller onyx. “George, I’m pretty sure I’ve fucked up before but I know it’s you who’s my soulmate and I’d die without you. Normally, people don’t knock up someone else before marriage but you’re the Vessel and I was selfish. I love you and George Paul Shelley, will you marry me?”

George takes the ring from Jaymi and pulls the vampire-demon up to his feet, pressing his lips to the other’s. “Yes.”

-

“George,” Jaymi starts but is otherwise occupied with George kissing him everywhere on the face, other than his lips. “Gods, you’re making this hard.”

“Maybe I’m trying to get _you_ hard,” George blushes as soon as he says that. No matter how George tries, he’ll always be innocent. “I mean…”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Jaymi takes his time to press his lips to George’s for a peck. “Like a baby monkey.”

George puffs up his cheeks at the endearment. It’s not exactly a secret George adores his monkey onesie and how everyone calls him monkey just because of that. George doesn’t look defiant, if that was the look he was going for.

“Like I said many a times, adorable monkey,” Jaymi ruffles George’s curls. George just grunts at the action. “But seriously, we hadn’t sex ever since we got back together and that’s pretty much, I don’t know, half a year?”

“Wow, you’re such a romanticist,” George rolls his eyes, carefully rolling onto his back. He raises his arm and rubs at his significantly rounded belly. “Do you think our daughter will have both our characteristics?”

“I thought Harry said she’ll be more of an angel than demon or vampire?” Jaymi cuddles up to George’s side, looping an arm around the younger half-angel’s chest. “And we aren’t naming her Katerina-Sapphira.”

 “Why not?” Jaymi doesn’t have to look up to see that George is pouting, nor does he want to. If he does, he’ll see the cutest face on Earth and give in. “It’s an exotic-sounding name.”

“I know you watch The Vampire Diaries and that’s why you want to name our daughter Katerina,” Jaymi rolls his eyes like it’s _so_ obvious. “Maybe I want to name our first child together.”

“Are you saying there will be more?” George giggles, resting his head on Jaymi’s shoulder now.

“Maybe.”

 

-

 

“Well, that was just lovely.”

Louis hates dramatics, contrary to what the media makes him of. He just happens to have that extra _flair_ that happens to be dramatic.

…

…

…

Okay, he’s really into dramatic flairs and all those kind of shites.

Currently, Louis is sat in front of the crystalline blue lake that shimmers with Ancient Magick, quite literally, and it’s Niall’s job to locate him with his unlocked Powers.

It should be easy since Louis is surrounded by the element of water (or as anyone with magickal Powers say, _aquos_ ) which is Niall’s strong suit, he should have been found ages ago.

Instead, it’s been at least ten minutes and he thinks Niall is up to something.

“I’m just gonna toss here!” Louis threatens, just in case Niall is camouflaged. “I will do it, Mr. Leprechaun!”

The air that’s literally in front of him shimmers and a _naiad_ -form of Niall appears with a pout. Louis is certain there’s a set of gills right underneath Niall’s jawline and is that a tail with fins he sees?

“I was gon’ proper surprise you, you wanker,” Niall returns to his normal, half-mage form with a huff. “You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night when I was riding your dick,” Louis replies with sickeningly cute, innocent smile. “My arse is tight, I know.”

“You used to hook up with random blokes on tour,” Niall reminisces. “And one night, you almost got abducted and I showed up like a knight in shining Irish armour.”

“Technically, you were there to get more whiskey and stumbled onto the scene,” Louis corrects with a dry laugh. “You took me to your hotel room and rest is future.”

“Nice one,” Niall gives a genuine smile at that. “Wanna re-enact?”

“Nah, I want your dick either in my mouth or the aforementioned arse,” Louis replies with a sensuous rub to Niall’s neck. It’s not a coincidence he rubbed against the sweet spot he loves to rile up with love bites. “Wanna make that a reality?”

“Too much effort,” Niall grouses, his eyes darkening to the shade of cobalt-blue Louis is learning to love. “Unless it’s just a blowjob.”

“I’ll let you face-fuck me,” Louis offers, already undoing Niall’s trousers. In this realm, Niall resolved into wearing trackies and running shorts all the time. Even better yet, he wears no pants underneath. “And then we can make love in the lakeshore.”

“If I get sand in my arse, I will throttle you,” Niall groans as the tip of his erection is being probed at with the talent that is Louis’ tongue. “Gods, ye got a tongue on ya.”

“Getting confused on your nationality?” Louis licks a fat stripe, from the tip to the base, with one swift motion. Niall’s dick twitches at that. “Just be fool Irish and swear like a sailor.”

“Stereo – oh my Gods,” Niall rasps out the precise moment Louis suckles on his balls. Louis just smile indulgently, his forefinger probing at the perineum. Louis kisses a trail back up to the leaking head and slurps at the pre there. Louis always likes how Niall tastes like; maybe it’s the mixture of human bitterness and mage’s sweet, sweet saltiness, he’ll never know. Louis sucks hard on the crown before letting it slip past his mounds of lips, then engulfs the entirety in his small mouth. He doesn’t bother with nulling his gag reflex since Niall bloody loves the convulsions when Louis gags around his mouthful.

This is the part when Niall _really_ starts. He grabs a handful of Louis’ chestnut-brown locks and anchors him before thrusting into the older’s tight throat. Louis gags again, this time more from pleasure than pain. He can feel himself growing hard in his trousers. Niall moans as he fucks into Louis’ face with wild abandon, his balls sometimes sliding in; Louis doesn’t mind that one bit.

“Fucking your mouth,” Niall pants, his eyes fully metallic blue, “is the most obscene thing in the world, babe.” Louis nods, choking on Niall’s girth. “Gods, you are my death.”

Louis whimpers around Niall’s cock, knowing the vibrations can set his lover off — it does. Niall pushes Louis’ head down once more before he shoots his load down Louis’ sore throat, animalistic growls resonating from his own throat.

Louis loves his mage of a boyfriend.

-

It’s been a gruelling 18-month gestation period — perks of being the Vessel — and George is about to give birth. Kyle, Jaymi’s vampire best friend, is sort of the doctor so he’s delivering his daughter.

“MY ARSE FEELS WEIRD, NO THANK YOU,” George shrieks out as he feels another contraction. “OH MY GOD, I’M BEING RIPPED APART.”

Jaymi just rolls his eyes but George growls at that. Jaymi isn’t the Vessel, meaning he doesn’t know the pain of being pregnant and giving birth.

“The dilation is 10cm so you can start pushing now, George,” Kyle goes on, and George shrieks against as a wave of pain washed over him again. “PUSH!”

George does what he’s told and after what it feels like forever, he hears his daughter crying.

“Say hello to Katerina-Sapphira Hensley-Shelley,” George smiles as he holds his daughter for the first time. “You’re so beautiful, little one.”

“Our daughter,” Jaymi prods at Katerina-Sapphira’s lips with his forefinger and she suckles on it. “I think she knows his daddy already.”

“Glad she’s out now, means we can have sex without hurting her,” George grins, making Kyle groan. “Oh, you can leave now, thanks.”

-

“Harry, you gave birth?”

George ignores the fact that Harry rolls his eyes.

“No, my stomach’s flat ‘cos it’s always been like that,” Harry replies. “Yeah, and, um, that means Jevrael’s gonna die soon.”

“Why’s that?” George sort of feels sorry for his guardian angel.

“There can be only one angel of death and Krysanthe is to be the new angel of death when she matures,” Harry shrugs. “Zayn knows that too, and I’m sure as hell Jevrael is going to try to kill her before she’s an adult.”

“He wouldn’t kill his own sister in cold blood, would he?”

“Don’t be stupid, George.” Harry guffaws.

-

“Silver Shade sucks,” Louis comments. “We’ve been here forever.”

“Well, my mage powers need developing,” Niall replies. “Besides, the view here is lovely.”

Louis can’t argue with that. Unlike the human realm, the nature stayed intact here so the forest and the other nature-y stuff is very much alive.

But he misses the human realm he’s used to.

“Let’s go back the mortal realm, please? We have the On The Road Again tour to rehearse for.”

“Fine.”

-

George decides having a daughter is a pain in the arse. The infant keeps waking him up during night time for feeding and, well, he’s sleep deprived now.

“Georgie,” Jaymi calls out as his weight makes their bed dip down even more. “I think it’s time we had sex.”

“Mhmm.” George giggles when Jaymi dips his head down to capture his lips. The kiss is passionate and lustful from the get-go, and Jaymi uses his demon powers to dissolve their clothing. George shivers when Jaymi’s hand trail down to his hole and prods his fingers against it. Without much warning other than a hard jab into his mouth with his tongue, Jaymi slides a finger in. George groans when two more fingers are added, stretching him out. He slaps Jaymi’s hand away, silently telling him that he wants his dick inside him now. Jaymi obliges, slicking himself up with lube and pushes in. George moans loud at the feeling of finally having Jaymi inside of him. The last time he had sex was when they had broken up for a little while — precisely the sex that got him pregnant, curse being the Vessel — and it feels so right. Jaymi thrusts into a different angle and he hits his prostate perfectly, making George cry out his fiancé’s name. Jaymi throws George’s legs over his shoulders, driving into him deeper — harder. It doesn’t take for Jaymi to jerk George off for him to release onto his chest and Jaymi follows soon after.

“I love you, little monkey,” Jaymi pecks George’s nose after pulling out. “Forever.”

“I love you too, Jaym,” George giggles. “I’ll never let you go.”


End file.
